Love always conquers
by MoonShadowAMR
Summary: Seventh year at Hogwarts, brings Hermione face to face with her biggest fear. The death of her parents. So her life takes another turn? Over 50.000 hits. WOW!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: If I owned the Harry Potter books...I strongly believe that Draco Malfoy would have a much bigger role in them. So...I own nothing but the story.**

**A/N: I hope you enjoy reading, as much as I enjoy writhing. Thank you all for your reviews. I hope you like this chapter as well. Please R&R. I'm rewrithing the chapters...with improoved grammar...I hope. :P**

**Love always conquers****.**

Chapter 1

Hermione looked at her headmaster with true curiosity.

She had been summoned in the headmaster's office at the crack of dawn, and she had been brought there by none other than the potions master, Severus Snape, who was now leaning on the farther wall, arms crossed over his chest and a grim look on his face.

Dumbledore gestured her to the chair across him, and she took it.

Hermione tightened her robe around her body, she hadn't had time to change, so she had thrown her school robe over her night gown, and followed her teacher trough the cold hallways.

''Miss Granger...''

Hermione knew there would be a good reason for the headmaster to summon her at this hour, but hearing Dumbledore's grave tone, she understood that the news wouldn't be a pleasant one.

She wished she could just get up and leave.

She didn't need bad news, she had had a good start this year. Hermione had been made Head Girl, having the best results in her year, she was praised by all teachers, well, except 'Mr. Snape', and she had been given numerous apprenticeship offers.

A flash of fear crossed her features, seeing the old man in front of her. Hermione had always had a soft spot for Dumbledore. As a very powerful wizard, and as the only wizard that Voldemort ever feared, he was a kind, loving man. He was a mentor to Harry and a good example for the students. He was indeed a great wizard.

''...it has come to my attention that the Dark Lord's followers have had a meeting tonight. Following that meeting, Voldemort had ordered raids...''

Hermione frowned. Why was he telling her this? What had this have to do with her? Thoughts started running trough her head...but none were even close to the news that Dumbledore was about to give her.

''Miss Granger...it is my duty...to inform you that those raids resulted with the death of your parents...''

Hermione's breath caught. The knot that earlier was forming in her stomach, had slowly ascended, and was now at full strength in her throat.

She was looking at the old man in front of her in disbelief.

Her parents had owled her just yesterday, assuring her they were ok, happy for her grades, and informing her about the upcoming Christmas reunion with all her family.

She had already pictured the Christmas holyday, only a month away.

''Are you sure it's them?'' she was fighting to hold back her tears from spilling, but when Dumbledore nodded his head, she just let them flow.

Suddenly she felt blank, empty. Now she had nothing left...nothing. She had loved her parents dearly. Hot tears were steaming on her cheeks, but she was incapable of moving, or even blinking. Her heart was pounding hard against her chest. It hurt...more than anything she had ever felt until now.

After a few moments of solid silence, she looked at Snape. She knew he was a Death Eater, she knew he was a spy, she knew he was helping the Order, but she also knew that for him to be able to sustain his status within Voldemort's Inner Circle, he had to follow the bastard's orders, so she couldn't help it but blame him a little for this.

''Were you there?'' Hermione asked, trough clouded eyes, she could see him stiffen.

Snape had not once looked at her, he simply nodded and continued to look on a spot on the floor.

He couldn't look at her. He knew that if he did, he would see her mother's shaking body in hers, he knew he would hear her mother's pleading sobs in hers, her father's fierce eyes in hers. He felt guilty. Guilty for not being able to save them.

The Dark Lord had precisely ordered them to go after her parents, in the hope that the girl would see the dangers of being Potter's friend, in the hope that she would get scared and so causing her to reject his friendship, weakening him.

They couldn't touch the Weaslyes, for one they were Order members, and second they were pure-bloods, although blood-traitors, Voldemort didn't want to waist a pure-blood family.

Severus had never told the girl, nor any of the faculty members of Hogwarts, for that matter, but Hermione Granger was one of the two students that he was looking forward to seeing in his class. The other being his godson, Draco Malfoy. She somehow reminded him of himself, same hunger for knowledge, same urge to let everybody know what he knew, but she did differ in one thing. Being friends with Potter and Weasley, had given her very low self-esteem.

Because of his position as Head of Slytherin House, he could never praise her, nor give her House points, he couldn't risk being punished, or even killed by Voldemort for praising a 'mudblood'.

''Miss Granger, you should understand that professor Snape couldn't...''

''Thank you headmaster.'' Hermione said, cutting Dumbledore off, and heading towards the door, leaving Dumbledore to stare after her.

Hermione walked stiffly trough the damp, cold corridors. She had managed to stop her tears from falling down her face, but she couldn't stop her heart from aching.

She had once vowed to herself to help Harry defeat that bastard, but now it had become more personal. She didn't need to hear what had happened, or the reason for witch they had picked her parents, she would hold her head high.

Hermione was more determined than ever to help end this war. To help Harry end it.

If she didn't know that Harry had to kill Voldemort, she would gladly take that position, but because she couldn't, there was one thing that she could do...take down as many Death Eaters as she could find.

Hermione would have to improve her dueling skills, perfect her spells, and channel her anger trough them.

She wasn't one to make haste, reckless decisions, or how they say 'jump before you think', but she entered the Gryffindor common room with one burning thought.

Revenge.

**Hope you enjoy reading. Please review. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: If I owned the Harry Potter books...I strongly believe that Draco Malfoy would have a much bigger role in them. So...I own nothing but the story.**

**A/N: I hope you enjoy reading, as much as I enjoy writhing. Thank you all for your reviews. I hope you like this chapter as well. Please R&R. I'm rewrithing the chapters...with improved grammar...I hope. :P**

**Love always conquers****.**

Chapter 2

Next day, McGonagall had informed Harry and Ron of what had happened, they had started searching for her everywhere, before cursing themselves for not thinking of her favorite place, but what they found in the library was a rigid, expressionless Hermione.

Both Harry and Ron were concerned, they had never seen Hermione act this way. They tried to comfort her, but she dismissed them with a sad smile and two words 'I'm fine'.

The following month Hermione resumed her presence only in classes, not even at dinner or in the library anymore, she would take the books to her room and stay there for the rest of the day.

Hermione had started running every morning around the lake, and when Harry and Ron suggested they do it together, to Ron's protests, she just shrugged and walked away.

McGonagall had tried talking to her, but her only answer would be that she was giving her full attention to the upcoming N.E.W.T.'s.

During Christmas break, Hermione was one of the fifteen students that had stayed behind. Both Ron and Harry wanted to stay, but she told them that she would just be studying anyway, that the N.E.W.T.'s were the most important on her list at the moment, and so, she wouldn't have time for them, unless they wanted to study too. That caused them to almost run away from her.

She saw them off in Hogsmeade, with a fake smile on her face and 'Happy Christmas' cheers. She had become quite an actrice.

''Albus, we have to do something, she has detached herself from everything but her lessons.'' Minerva said fiercely.

''Minerva, we can do nothing, and you know it. She just needs time. It isn't easy to loose your parents at seventeen, and the way that she lost them.''Dumbledore said, sighing heavily.

''Headmaster, if I may...''

''Of course, Severus.'' Dumbledore gestured for him to continue.

''I too am afraid that Miss Granger would make a wrong decision. As you know, I've always used Legillimency on the trio, but...for the last week or so, all I can find in Miss Granger's mind is a very strong wall. Whenever I try. Miss Granger has taken in learning Occulmency, and she has advanced very much in the last month. As you know, I am a very good Legillimens, with years of practice, I don't know how she does it, but she is able to block me. As far as I know she has no help with this, so if she is able to do this on her own, I know she could be able to do much more. One thing is sure...she is hiding something.''

''Are you suggesting that she might be interested in Dark Arts?'' McGonagall asked, shocked that her star pupil might do that. Only the thought of it...it was just outrageous. Star pupil, Head Girl, friend of Harry Potter, learning Dark magic, it was just wrong.

''Not quite, Minerva. I do not think that that would be the case with Miss Granger. Yes, she is hiding something, but if I hadn't known the girl for the last seven years, yes, I might have thought that, but no. I do suggest we do something to help her. If she could shield her mind within a month, imagine what she might be able to do with a wand.''

''What are you suggesting Severus?'' Dumbledore asked, suddenly very interested in the potions master's idea.

''You know, headmaster, as well as I do that dark times are coming. A bloodthirsty maniac is engaging a war upon the wizarding world. My suggestion is that we restart what that idiot, Lockhart, started a few years ago . A dueling club. That way we'll know for sure that every student will be able to defend himself, or herself, and we make sure that Miss Granger knows what we are fighting for.''

McGonagall was staring at him, as if another head had just sprung from his neck. Dumbledore, on the other hand, had a smile playing on his lips and a twinkle in his eye.

''Yes, Severus, I think you are right. That way, not only will the students learn to defend themselves, but they will also be able to fight in the war, if they choose to do so.'' Dumbledore said.

''Albus, you don't truly expect the children to fight, do you? You can't ask that of them.'' McGonagall said wide-eyed.

''My dear Minerva, I never said I'd ask them to do so, I simply said that it will be useful to them if they choose to help. We need as many as we can get, I'll not deny it. Now, Severus, when do you suggest we start the...project?'' Dumbledore asked, turning to face Snape.

''Well, the best moment would be when all the students return.'' He said.

''Brilliant. I believe that with your skills, the students will be trained in no time.''

''Me? Why me?'' Snape asked.

''Because, Severus, I know you are the best one for this job, considering your knowledge, and your dueling skills.''

Snape closed his eyes, pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head.

''Fine, headmaster. May I at least have another teacher for help?''

''I think, Fillius would be more than pleased to help.'' Dumbledore said, smiling at him.

For Hermione, the holyday went all too quickly. There just wasn't enough time. She would have loved a time-turner just now.

She had read almost every book in the restricted section, right now, she was curled up on an armchair, in the Room of Requirement, with a thick black leather book.

'One thousand hexes and curses. by Wolfrick River.'

Hermione lifted her head from the book and closed her eyes. Moments later, a wooden Death Eater appeared a few feet in front of her. She waved her hand and muttered 'Conicio Ignis'. Suddenly the wooden doll burst into flames, from the inside out. She smiled and waved her hand again and the flames stopped.

Hermione had taken her revenge very seriously. And from her point of view, she could only fight fire with fire, thus...dark with dark. So...she started reading and learning whatever she could find about the Dark Arts.

She had learned Occulmency, point proven one day in potions, when professor Snape tried to invade her mind. She had felt the intrusion, but didn't react, she was now able to do wordless magic, and she had a few more days of holyday to learn wandless.

Of course, nobody would know what she was doing. Not even Harry and Ron. She had felt a little bad for not telling them, but if Snape war rummaging trough their heads...her secret wouldn't be safe with them.

With all the running and exercising, her body was now able to do jumps, moves and bends that an athlete would be proud of. She was training harder than ever.

She smiled again and lowered her eyes on the book.

'Fiendfire- it is known to be especially difficult to control...'

The last day of holyday found Hermione in front of McGonagall's office.

''What can I help you with Miss Granger?''

''Professor, I was wondering...may I have a pass for Diagon Alley? I'd like to buy some things. Just for a couple of hours. It's just that there are some things that can't be found in Hogsmeade.'' Hermione said, smiling.

Anyone who knew Hermione, would tell you that her expression was of pure excitement. McGonagall, of course, believed so. 'She's back' she thought with a smile.

''Of course Miss Granger, but you will need an escort.''

''But professor, I don't want to bother anyone...''

''Nonsense dear. Be ready in half hour, and I'll have a teacher escort you.''

''Thank you so much professor.'' Hermione smiled, walking out of McGonagall's office.

Once outside, and the door securely closed behind her, Hermione's mask dropped. ''Shit'', she muttered

Hermione bloody Granger, Gryffindor know-it-all, had had no idea of the possibility of a teacher escorting her. She sighed and proceeded towards her room.

Half hour later, she was once again in front of McGonagall's office, fake smile on her face, knocking on the door.

''Enter.'' came the professor's voice.

Hermione opened the door and looked inside. She almost growled.

'Damn', she thought.

''Good, you're here. Miss Granger, professor Snape will be accompanying you.'' McGonagall said.

''Thank you professor.''

How was she supposed to ditch Snape? He was a bloody spy. He must have incredible reflexes.

Two options - Either stupefy him, and invent a story where were involved Death Eaters and Aurors, or..., we'll leave the 'or' for later.

Snape stepped in the fireplace and threw the powder, disappearing with green flames.

Hermione followed.

**Hope you enjoy reading. Please review. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: If I owned the Harry Potter books...I strongly believe that Draco Malfoy would have a much bigger role in them. So...I own nothing but the story.**

**A/N: I hope you enjoy reading, as much as I enjoy writhing. Thank you all for your reviews. I hope you like this chapter as well. Please R&R. I'm rewrithing the chapters...with improved grammar...I hope. :P**

**Love always conquers****.**

Chapter 3

Hermione stepped out of the public fireplace in Diagon Alley and started walking towards Flourish and Blots, with Snape hot on her heels.

She stepped inside and started scanning the shelves. Snape was watching her every move from beside the door.

Hermione didn't want to come here actually, she had other plans, but as every teacher knew her love for books, she had to buy some. How else would she explain her visit to Diagon Alley.

One hour later, Hermione had bought three different defense books, another one for advanced potions, causing Snape to rise an eyebrow, and one for advanced charms.

''Professor, would you like something to drink? We are already here, and it's only 11:30.'' Hermione said, walking out of the shop.

Snape pondered for a moment. He did have a few fifth year essays to grade, but he could use another hour or so. He nodded and followed Hermione to a cafe.

Hermione had solved the 'or' part, and she had a plan. She stepped in the cafe and walked towards the corner, at a small table for two.

They placed their orders, and received them a few minutes later.

Hermione eyed her professor while taking a sip of her hot chocolate.

''When should we be back professor?'' Hermione asked, trying to seem embarrassed. Doing a good job at it too.

Snape looked at her brightened cheeks, and let out a small inaudible sigh. She seemed so sad. But he was also concerned. What could she possibly be hiding, for her to require occulmency? And most important, why wasn't she sharing her thoughts with Potter and Weasley? He watched her a few more moments before speaking.

''We do not have a specific hour...why do you ask?''

''I was just asking. I do love being out in the winter, with all the snow, families cheering...'' she trailed of furrowing. Once again, her thoughts were wandering towards her parents. The only thing that was urging her forward, the only thing worth her determination. Her parents. Revenge.

Snape watched her frowning as she trailed off her sentence. He suddenly felt guilty again. It was his fault . He couldn't save them.

Unknowing to Snape, Hermione was watching him very closely, waiting for the perfect moment. And it came just moments later as he glanced across the street and away from her.

She quickly waved her hand and muttered very slowly 'Somnus Profundus'.

Snape started feeling his eyelids fall, and within seconds he was fast asleep.

Hermione grinned and stood. She just needed half an hour or so, for what she wanted to do. Casting a 'notice-me-not' charm on the table, she was off.

A few minutes later, she stepped into the one shop, that she had first stepped upon coming to Diagon Alley seven years ago, with her parents. Same dim litted room, same wooden smells, and same owner. Olivanders.

When the doorbell rang, the old wizard poked his head from behind a shelf and greeted her with a smile.

''Miss Granger...if I'm not mistaken?''

To Hermione he seemed the same man that greeted her all those years ago. Snow-white hair, blue clear piercing eyes, not one wrinkle out of place, and same warm smile. She felt little again.

''Yes, Mr. Olivander. You are right.'' Hermione said smiling. Honestly it was difficult not to.

''What can I do for you my dear? Does your wand need repairing?'' The old wizard asked, stepping behind his desk.

''Actually, no. It's in perfect shape. Mr. Olivander, I've come to you because...I'd like to buy another wand. A backup wand, if you will.''

The wizard's smile faded, and looked her in the eye. Seeing this girl in front of him, had reminded him about the pending war. Of course he knew why she wanted a second wand. Just a few months ago he had been summoned at the ministry to adjust second wands to all Aurors. And all of them for one reason, even this young woman. The war. The Dark Lord.

''Of course Miss Granger...''he said, ''...Vinewood and dragon heart string, if I remember correct?''

Hermione nodded and pulled her wand out of her robes.

Olivander took the wand, and thought for a minute. He handed her back her wand and started looking trough boxes. After browsing trough several boxes, he shook his head, looked at Hermione one more time and headed towards the back of the shop.

Hermione was a little confused by the man's actions. It was as if he couldn't find a proper wand for her. What did that mean?

A few moments later, he returned with a wand box in hand.

Hermione looked at the box, and threw a glance towards other boxes. None resembled that one. It had three colors. Silver, gold and dark red, tied with a dark gold ribbon.

''Miss Granger...'' he began, ''...I don't know why, but none of the other wands answer my 'call', if you will...but this one. This wand is very powerful, and very old. It was made by my great-great-grandfather, about four hundred years ago. It was actually the very first wand he made. He wanted to make something special, something different from the other wands. This wand is made of Elder wood, and has three cores. Unicorn hair, Dragon heart string and the feather of a Phoenix. Wisdom, courage and power. I thought I'd never sell it to anyone, it's too complex, too powerful. It seems that my grand-grand-grandmother was a seer. She did knew about the wand, but not where it was located at the time, but she foresaw that there will be a witch to come and claim it. An exceptional witch, with the exact qualities of the wand. I believe it is you, my dear. You are destined for greatness.'' Olivander pulled the wand out of the box, and handed it to Hermione.

Hermione was staring at the man as if she was expecting him to say that it was all a joke, and kick her out of the shop. But as it seemed, it was not the case. Hesitantly she reached for the wand.

When her hand touched the handle, she started feeling a tingle run trough her body, and a golden light encircled her. Hermione was feeling as if the wand was sending warmth trough her hand. It was odd, for her, she hadn't felt this way with her first wand, let alone with another.

Yes, it was a strange feeling, but somehow it also felt natural, as if it did truly belong to her, as if it was her missing piece, and now she felt complete.

Ten minutes later, she was once again seated across her professor. Her thoughts never leaving her new wand, or the words of the old wizard. Mr. Olivander hadn't accepted payment for it, as much as she tried, he didn't accept. He even gave her a wand holster, again a 'gift for a warrior'. He had wished her good luck, and ushed her out of the shop.

Hermione sighed and waved her hand towards Snape. 'Siccus' she muttered, and Snape began to wake up.

Placing a concerned mask on her face, she slightly leaned forward.

''Professor, are you feeling all right?''

Snape gave a small yawn, and looked at her puzzled.

''What do you mean Miss Granger? I am perfectly fine.''

''Excuse me professor, I thought you fell asleep for a few minutes there.''

Snape frowned and looked at his watch. It was 12:00, and he hadn't finished his coffee. 'Strange', he thought.

''We should go, Miss Granger. Lunch is about to start at Hogwarts.''

They made their way towards the public fireplace in utter silence. Hermione was secretly happy and amused. Happy, because she had deceived Snape, and amused, by his reaction. She knew exactly what he was thinking right now, and fought to hold back her giggles. Who would have thought that Severus Snape, Death Eater extraordinaire would fall asleep in a café and not think of the involvement of a spell. Some spy he was.

**Hope you enjoy reading. Please review. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: If I owned the Harry Potter books...I strongly believe that Draco Malfoy would have a much bigger role in them. So...I own nothing but the story.**

**A/N: I hope you enjoy reading, as much as I enjoy writhing. Thank you all for your reviews. I hope you like this chapter as well. Please R&R. I'm rewrithing the chapters...with improved grammar...I hope. :P**

**Love always conquers****.**

Chapter 4.

The week after the Christmas break, Hermione trained as if her life depended on it. Well, at some point it did. But learning about the dueling club, gave her even more reason to do so. She would finish her homework, and spend as much time in the Room of Requirement as she could. Hermione was brewing and drinking Pepper Up potion like Pumpkin juice. It was the only way for her to stay awake and practice the spells that required most of her strength. Finally, the night before the Dueling club started, Hermione was able to control the Fiendfire, and was very proud of herself. That night she went to bed early.

''So, Severus, have you decided the pairs for the dueling club?'' Dumbledore asked.

''Well, until now, only 35 students have decided they want to join, so I'll have a student without pair. But...there is one student that I'll be paying a bit more attention to, so I'll be pairing her with me at one point.''

''Would that student be Miss Granger by any chance?''

''Yes. I believe she will be able to keep at some pace with me. By now, I'm sure every student knows how to cast a protection shield, so I won't be so easy on them. I think Potter did a good job with the DA. But I'll see what they are capable of tomorrow.''

''I do hope they'll be up to the task. As you said, dark times are coming, and they need everything they will learn from you.''

The Great Hall had been emptied of the tables, and now all the students that had subscribed for the dueling lessons, were gathered there. Hermione was by Harry and Ron's side, waiting as everybody else, for the teacher to come. She was excited, although she knew she couldn't use any of the spells she had learned. At this point, not even Harry was a match for her. The special wand had proven to be much more powerful than she thought it would be. Any spell used, was at least three times stronger. Yes, she was carrying it at all times, but no, she couldn't use it. It was just for the battle.

''So, Hermione, what do you think about this?'' Harry asked. He had learned in the last week not to bother Hermione too much, or ask her about her missing hours. He didn't know what she was up to, but she didn't respond well to questioning. Since Hermione's parents died, she had changed...a lot. Right now, he was learning to deal with this now Hermione. This new, cold Hermione.

''I think it's a very good idea...''Hermione said, ''...and if the teacher is not up to the task, you can always restart the DA. It would be fun.'' Hermione smiled.

''Yeah mate, she's right. It would be fun. By the way, who do you think will be leading the class?'' Ron asked.

Ron's question was answered a few moments later. As usual, Severus Snape's robes swirled around him as he stepped in the Great Hall.

''Bloody hell...''

''Snape?''

''What the hell...''

Similar phrases could be heard trough the room, except, of course, from the Slytherins, who were smirking at their House head.

''What the hell was Dumbledore thinking?'' Harry asked frowning.

''Well...at least we have to admit it. He is up to the task.'' Hermione said, eyeing the potions professor, and a smile playing on her lips, at the memory of a certain day in Diagon Alley.

''Silence.'' Snape bellowed. ''Without discipline, you can never hope to learn the art of dueling.'' He said, eyeing every student, and lingering a bit more on Hermione's face. ''You all know why you are here. The Dark Lord has returned, and you all need to know how to protect yourself...''

Harry's mouth dropped to the floor at that statement. He had never expected Snape to say that. Years now, both him and Dumbledore struggled to make everyone understand the dangers that were awaiting them. But everybody was taking it very careless. They were expecting the adults to take over the task. But Harry sincerely believed that now they were about to change their minds.

''Both I and professor Flitwick will be teaching you. We are both masters in dueling, so I expect all of you to pay attention.'' He said, eyeing the Slytherins. Yes, they were Slytherins, and their fathers were Death Eaters, but he knew for sure that the Slytherins that were present now in the Great Hall, had all decided to change side. Except Crabbe and Goyle, of course. He had had a talk with each and every one of them, and knew for sure that they were faithful.

'' I believe that Mr. Potter has taught most of you how to cast a protection shield, and, or, how to avoid unfriendly spells. You will have a partner, and change partners during the year, so don't count too much on learning one person's moves. You have to be quicker than your opponent, smarter, and stronger. You will be allowed to use a series of spells, not just one. So I suggest you read the list before you cast a spell that will send you in detention, or to injure one of your classmates. And thus you will know what to expect from your partner.''

Murmurs of agreement or protests overwhelmed the room, as the students read the list of spells that they were allowed to use. Harry was protesting the loudest.

''Is there a problem Mr. Potter?'' Snape asked.

''How can you allow students to use severing or blasting hexes?'' Harry asked.

''You know as well as I do, Mr. Potter, that the Death Eaters will use worse curses than that. Don't you agree?''

At this point, Harry had no reply. Indeed, Snape was right. And at that moment Harry understood Dumbledore's reason for choosing Snape as a teacher for this. Being a Death Eater, he knew every spell, or curse, that will be thrown their way. Harry nodded.

''Now...your parteners.''Flitwick said. ''Because you are too many, and there is no room for everyone, you will be paired in groups. When one group is done, then the next group will take their place.''

''Mr. Weasley and Miss Parkinson.''

Ron gulped and stepped in front of a smirking Pansy.

''Mr. Nott and Mr. Potter.''

''Miss Brown and Miss Bulstrode.''

''Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger...''

Snape eyed the pair, and looked bewildered at Hermione who was smirking and eyeing Draco with an evil eye. He knew that Draco was more than capable for this. He had trained him himself. He was actually curious to see how Hermione would be handling the situation. Draco was as good with a wand as he was without one. 'Entertaining', Snape thought.

Six pairs took their places in the hall facing each other. The other students were seated around the walls, with protection charms around them. You never know what a stray hex could do.

At the professor's signal, they started dueling.

Ron of course, was no match for Pansy, so he was wandless and binded within two minutes.

Lavender and Millicent had both cast Expelliarmus at the same time, so they were next out of the 'battle field'.

Pair after pair was down, only two remaining were Harry, Hermione, Draco and Theodore.

Finally, after about ten minutes of dueling, Harry was able to bind Nott, and now everybody was waiting for Hermione...or Draco to end theirs.

Snape was looking at Hermione with appreciation. He was right. The girl had potential. She was deflecting Draco's spells with ease. Draco was starting to wear out, but surprisingly, Hermione wasn't.

Fifteen minutes later, Draco sent a blasting spell that almost hit her, and was smirking when his wand flew out of his hand. He hadn't seen Hermione throw the spell, so he knew it to be a wandless one.

Annoyed that Draco had lost his wand, Snape tried to step forward, to announce the end of the duel, when it started again. Wandless magic on both sides. Students all around started gasping and 'aahh'-ing and 'uuhh'-ing'.

Harry and Ron at least were taken aback with Hermione's skills.

Finally with one wave of her hand Hermione binded Draco and stepped aside.

Snape was shocked. When did that happen?

Hermione turned around and started walking towards a smiling Harry when she heard Snape calling her.

''Miss Granger...take this.'' Snape said, handing her a potion.

''What is it?'' Hermione asked suspiciously. None of the other students had been given a potion.

''Why don't you tell me?''

Hermione uncorked the bottle and sniffed. ''Pepper Up potion.'' she said.

''Yes, now drink.''

''Why?''

''You'll see.''

Hermione eyed him one more time, and drank the potion in one gulp. In matter of seconds, she was as fresh as if she had just had a good night sleep.

''Now...Miss Granger. I challenge you to a duel.''Snape said.

Hermione widened her eyes in surprise, as every other student for that matter. Protests were heard from the Gryffindors, but no one paid them any attention.

''Severus, you can't do that.'' Flitwick said.

''Yes I can, and you know it Fillius. So, what do you say Miss Granger?''

''I accept.''

**Hope you enjoy reading. Please review. :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: If I owned the Harry Potter books...I strongly believe that Draco Malfoy would have a much bigger role in them. So...I own nothing but the story.**

**A/N: I hope you enjoy reading, as much as I enjoy writhing. Thank you all for your reviews. I hope you like this chapter as well. Please R&R. I'm rewrithing the chapters...with improved grammar...I hope. :P**

**Love always conquers****.**

Chapter 5.

Another round of gasps followed Hermione's answer, as well as questions. Why did the professor challenge her? Why does she think she can handle Snape? Shouldn't he have challenged Potter?

''Filius, would you officiate the duel?'' Snape asked the charms professor.

''Severus, this is madness, you can't challenge a student to a duel. Dumbledore...''

''The headmaster knows that it is in the students best interest.''

''But how do you expect Miss Granger to face you? You are a master of duel...''

''Filius, I do believe that Miss Granger is more than capable to face me. I have trained Mr. Malfoy myself...and look what she did to him.'' Snape said, and Draco humphed.

''Very well. Will this be a proper duel, Severus?''

''Of course.''

Hermione's eyes widened. That meant that the only curses not allowed were the Unforgivable. Here was her chance to prove herself...and against a true Death Eater. More important...against Snape. She would have loved to have Lucius Malfoy in front of her, or even Dolohov, but...oh well, Snape will do.

''Take your positions.'' Professor Flitwick said.

Hermione took off her robe and threw it to the ground, Snape followed her, also unbuttoning two of his shirt's buttons. As it was Saturday, Hermione was dressed casual, but the potions professor was wearing black pants and a white shirt.

Both Snape and Hermione stepped forward, and presented their wands. Meanwhile, Flitwick was strengthening the protection charms around the other students.

''Don't hold back, Miss Granger...'' Snape whispered.

''I won't...'' Hermione replied.

They both turned around, pacing the correct amount of distance, and taking their duel positions.

''One...Two...Three...GO!'' the Charms professor bellowed.

Snape smirked and shouted...''Flagrante'', forming a fiery circle around Hermione. Hermione smirked back and said..''Aguamenti Maxima'', extinguishing the fire.

''Is that all you've got professor?'' Hermione taunted.

''Not quite, Miss Granger...REDUCTO!''

''IMPEDIMENTA!''

''SERPENSORTIA!''

''VIPERA EVANESCO!''

''SECTUMSEMPRA!''

''IMPEDIMENTA! I believe it's my turn now...CONFRIGO!''

The duel continued for at least thirty minutes. Snape was a bit annoyed, Hermione was deflecting and responding to his curses easily. She was indeed powerful. All students were looking in awe at the two duelers. Harry at least, couldn't believe that that was indeed Hermione. He was beginning to start thinking that maybe someone had used Pollijuice Potion. She couldn't have been so skilled. Could she?

At one point, Snape decided to change the tactic a little, it was obvious that Miss Granger knew a little bit more than she was letting on. He started casting dark hexes her way, but to his astonishment, she was throwing the counter curse half a way trough the distance. At one point, throwing three curses too quickly, he was able to hit her with a disarming spell. Hermione's wand was thrown out of her hand, but she didn't even twitch. She did a back flip, landing in a crouched position, with her right leg outstretched, and pulled the other wand hitting Snape with Expelliarmus in the chest, throwing him against the wall. The spell had had such power that the potions master was rendered unconscious.

Hermione's face was blank. She had just defeated Snape. SNAPE...MASTER IN DUELING!

Professor Flitwick was looking at her in ...fear? He rushed to Snape's side, casting ''Enervare.''

Snape stood, shaking his head, he threw her a glance and shouted. ''Everyone out...everyone but you Miss Granger.!''

Students slowly started filling out of the Great Hall, until the only remaining were Snape, Flitwick and Hermione.

''Professor Flitwick, would you please call the headmaster.'' It wasn't a question, but a request.

The small teacher nodded and left the pair alone.

''Miss Granger, what are you doing?''

''What do you mean professor?''Hermione asked. She really hadn't done anything, she hadn't even moved.

''You are learning Dark Arts. Why?'' Snape said, piercing her with his black eyes. He was standing in front of her, hands crossed on his chest.

''I don't know what you're talking about.'' She said, she knew it was wrong to deny it. She had deflected every one of his curses for Merlin's sake.

''We'll have a word, you and me, after we talk to the headmaster. Lucky for you Fillius doesn't know even half of those curses.''

Hermione looked at him puzzled. Wasn't he going to tell the headmaster?

After a few minutes of silence, the doors to the Great Hall opened, allowing Dumbledore, McGonagall and Flitwick to enter.

''Fillius said you need to talk to me, Severus?'' Dumbledore said, eyeing Hermione. McGonagall was looking at Severus with pure hatred. It was obvious that she didn't know what had just transpired in the room.

''Yes, headmaster. Miss Granger here...just defeated me in a duel. A real duel.''

Dumbledore wiped his head towards Hermione with wide eyes. He knew Severus to be an exceptional duel master. None of the professors were able to defeat him. Just Dumbledore...barely.

McGonagall drew a sharp shocked breath. She puffed her chest in pride for her star pupil, not understanding quite well the implications in that phrase.

''I see.'' Dumbledore said. ''Miss Granger, go rest. Severus please join me in my office.''

''What do you think headmaster?'' Snape asked.

Because of his better view, professor Flitwick had offered his memory of the duel for Dumbledore and McGonagall to see. They were astonished.

''I think, Severus, that you were both right and wrong at the same time.'' Dumbledore said, eyeing McGonagall. Certain sign that the conversation should be conducted in private.

''How is this possible? How is it possible for a seventh year student to defeat a dueling master?'' Professor Flitwick asked.

''Well Filius, two things are certain about Miss Granger. One: she is very well trained, two:... you certainly are no match for her, if she defeated Severus.'' McGonagall said.

Hermione was seated on her favorite stone, by the Black Lake. She managed to avoid being seen by the other students, after she left the Great Hall.

She couldn't believe she had defeated Snape. Hermione was proud of herself, but she had some explanation to do, and she wasn't looking forward to that. Curious thing that Snape hadn't told Dumbledore about her secret, well...no longer a secret...a skill maybe?

''Miss Granger...''drawled Snape's low, cold voice from behind, ''...could you please accompany me to my office?''

Hermione nodded and followed.

Once in the office, Snape sat in his chair and fixed his eyes on Hermione, waiting for her to start speaking.

''Sir, I...I can explain...'' Hermione finally said, after a few minutes of silence.

''Please do Miss Granger. You are aware that I didn't tell the headmaster what spells you used, since they were silent spells, but believe me, I do know. So start talking. Where did you learned them?''

''Books, sir.''

''Someone must have helped you. Who?''

''No one sir. I did it all by myself.''

Snape eyed her for a few minutes. '' If you are telling me the truth, then you won't mind showing it to me?''

''How can I show it to you sir?''

''Smartest witch...''Snape shook his head, ''...Legillimency Miss Granger. Lower your walls.''

Hermione nodded, and allowed him to see her studying and training, what Olivander had said, and of course he also felt her feelings. When Snape pulled out of her mind, she was crying. Snape looked at her and asked.

''You made me think there was something wrong with me.''

Hermione blinked a few times, and shot him a quizzical look. ''What?''

''That day in Diagon Alley. You hexed me.'' Snape said crossing his arms over his chest.

Hermione looked at him wide-eyed and laughed. Causing Snape to smile. It had had the exact effect that he wanted.

''Now, Miss Granger...we do have to talk about today. I understand your feelings, but are you sure you want to do this?''

''Yes. If it means that this way I'll be able to help Harry and revenge my parents, then yes. Whatever you say to me, I'll always be able to find a way to train.''

''Miss...Hermione, may I suggest something, to aid you?''

Hermione didn't know if she could trust him, but something in her gut told her she should. She nodded.

''Would you like to train with me? I can teach you a lot more. Much more.''

Hermione was shocked. Was he offering his help?

''But...will Dumbledore allow it?''

''I can handle Albus, don't worry. So, what do you say?''

''It will be an honor to be taught by you sir.'' Hermione smiled.

''Good, both you and Draco will start tomorrow after dinner.''

''Draco...as in Draco Malfoy?''

''Yes.''

**Hope you enjoy reading. Please review. :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: If I owned the Harry Potter books...I strongly believe that Draco Malfoy would have a much bigger role in them. So...I own nothing but the story.**

**A/N: I hope you enjoy reading, as much as I enjoy writhing. Thank you all for your reviews. I hope you like this chapter as well. Please R&R. I'm rewrithing the chapters...with improved grammar...I hope. :P**

**Love always conquers****.**

Chapter 6

''Did you see her mate?''

''Yes Ron, I was there. Of course I saw her.''

''Merlin she was like...like...''

''Like a curse throwing machine?'' Harry offered.

''I don't know what a machine is, but yeah, something like that. I mean...bloody hell, she defeated Snape.'' Ron said. ''How do you think she's done it? I mean, sure we knew that Hermione is brilliant and all, but that today...wow.''

''I don't know, but I'll sure as hell find out. Hermione is not herself since that day. But this today...I don't know. And did you see all those curses?''

''Sorry, I was looking at her speed, and that bloody jump...''

Harry's thoughts drifted back to the days when Hermione was still smiling, or spending time with them. Since that horrible day when she found out that her parents had dyed, she had lost all her light, all her joy. Yes, he too had lost his parents, but he didn't even get the chance to know them properly, he had lost Sirius, but it still didn't compare with her loss. Hermione had been there for him, so he would try to be there for her. He just needed to convince her that she needed someone to talk to.

Bloody hell. Draco fucking Malfoy. When did that happen? And why is Snape going to train him also? Isn't he a Death Eater? Doesn't he hate muggleborns? Or was Snape hoping that Draco might kill her 'by mistake'?

Too many questions, and no answers. Well, she was getting those answers one way or another. From either Snape or Malfoy. Somehow. Right now, she had to face her friends. Well, Ron may be in awe, but she knew Harry was bound to have questions...and a lot of them too. Could she tell him? Should she tell him? She had managed to avoid them all day, and it was now late night. Standing in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady, Hermione drew a breath, and hoped that the common room would be empty. No such luck.

Harry was sitting in one of the armchairs, and looking into the fire. Hermione drew another breath and stepped into the common room. Aware of movement, Harry shifted his gaze towards the door, and locked his eyes with Hermione's.

Blank. Nothing. No emotion at all. Now Harry was sure there was something wrong with her. Hermione's eyes were never blank, she would even be annoyed at Harry for being able to read her emotions so clearly. But now, it was as if a whole other person had taken the place of the person he respected and loved more than anything and anyone. Don't take it wrong, he loved her like a sister, nothing else, but there was love and a whole lot of respect, maybe even more than he held for Dumbledore. Hermione had never lied to him, never hid anything from him, she would always talk to him, share her thoughts and concerns. And most importantly, if not for her, he might have been dead by now or somewhere in one of the restraining rooms at St. Mungo's.

''Hi!.''Harry said.

''Hi.'' Hermione answered, shifting her eyes from Harry's.

''Hermione, can we talk for a bit?''

Hermione sighed and nodded, circling the couch, she sat on the armchair across from Harry.

''Who are you?'' Harry asked, slightly frowning.

Hermione blinked a few times. ''What?''

''Who are you? Simple question. Clearly, you're not the Hermione I knew and loved. Not anymore at least.''

That hurt...badly. She knew she had been wrong in avoiding them for the past couple of months, but for Harry to think that of her...it was just ripping her soul apart.

''Harry...''

''No, Hermione. You're going to listen to me first, and then you can say whatever you want. But hear me out first. What the hell is going on Hermione? We don't know who you are anymore, we barely see you anymore, you don't talk to us, to me. What the hell was that out there today? I may be a git and ignorant at times, but I can recognize a dark curse when I see one. I've dueled enough Death Eaters to catch them. How long is it been? A month? Two? And you duel Snape, use dark curses, and you win. I'm just saying, yeah bravo, I mean congrats, but dark magic Hermione? How did you learn them? When did you learn them? And most important 'WHY' dark magic? You used to talk to me. Why did you stop? Why don't you trust me anymore? You're my sister Hermione in everything but blood, but that's it, if you decide to cast me aside...I don't know...just tell me. Make me understand why you're doing this. I love you, very much, but if you're going the other way...we part here and now.'' 'Finally an emotion.' Harry thought, watching the unshed tears that were floating in Hermione's eyes.

''Harry, it's not like that...''

''What is it like then Hermione? Tell me. Talk to me. You know I'll understand.''

Hermione closed her eyes and sighed. ''Ok, Harry. You want to know everything?''

Harry nodded.

It was a bit tiresome for her to do it twice in a day, but she allowed Harry to cast 'Legillimens' on her.

When Harry drew away from her mind, she closed her eyes and leaned back on the armchair, waiting for Harry to start shouting.

''Bloody hell, Hermione, you can control the Fiendfire? There's only one person I've known to do that and that's Dumbledore.'' Harry said, still amazed at his best friend's skills.

Hermione opened her eyes and looked at Harry with a raised brow. ''You're not going to yell at me?''

''Well, I should. Revenge is not good, it eats you from the inside out, I should know, but no, I'm not going to yell at you, because if we put it that way, it is exactly what I'm doing. I want my revenge on Voldemort for my parents, and on Bellatrix for Sirius. I'm just upset that you didn't tell me. We always share everything.'' Harry said, kneeling in front of her and taking both her hands in his.

Hermione had let her tears run freely on her cheeks. It was the first time since the day she found out of her parents. She needed to stay calm and cold, but Harry's words stung her more than anything. He was right, he was her brother and she loved him too. She stayed away from him, not only to hide her secret, but she also believed that Harry would be against her and reject her. But now she understood how stupid she'd been. Harry would forever be by her side, as would she be by his.

''You know...'' Harry said, ''...you said something about restarting the DA?''

Hermione nodded.

''I think it's a brilliant idea.'' Harry said smiling. ''You will be an excellent teacher.''

''Me?'' Hermione asked, wide-eyed.

''Of course. With the show you put out there today...God, I think even Malfoy is going to join.''

At the mention of Draco's name, Hermione grimaced.

''What?'' Harry asked.

''Well...I'm kinda...going to be training with him.''

''What?...Why?''

''Snape wants us to be training partners. He's going to be teaching us himself. He said something about 'surprise attack' and ' secret weapon'. Tomorrow is our first training session.''

Harry pondered for a moment and then started laughing. Hermione watched him bewildered. ''Why are you laughing?'' she asked.

''Because I know for sure that you're going to kick his arse.''

''Um...Harry...can this conversation remain between us? Please? I know Ron is our friend, but you know how he goes babbling about almost everything that we talk about. He's almost as bad as Lavender.''

''Definitely. Don't worry. I won't say a word.''

''Thanks Harry. I was stupid not to come to you. I see that now. Will you forgive me?''

''Of course I will.'' Harry said, pulling her into a bone breaking hug. ''As long as it doesn't happen again.''

''I promise.''

**Hope you enjoy reading. Please review. :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: If I owned the Harry Potter books...I strongly believe that Draco Malfoy would have a much bigger role in them. So...I own nothing but the story.**

**A/N: I hope you enjoy reading, as much as I enjoy writhing. Thank you all for your reviews. I hope you like this chapter as well. Please R&R. I'm rewrithing the chapters...with improved grammar...I hope. :P**

**Love always conquers****.**

Chapter 7.

''Now, for this first time, I want you both to show me how much you know. That way, I'll know what you already know, what I need to teach you, and what needs improvement.'' Snape said. His eyes never leaving the pair.

They had made the Room of Requirement to suit their needs. Thus, the room was exactly what they needed for practice and dueling.

Strangely enough, Snape, hadn't made any nasty comments, nor did he had the usual cold tone, but the demanding part in his voice wasn't lacking.

''Draco, if you will go first.''

Of course, he did still make a difference between them. In his mind they were still one Slytherin and one Gryffindor, not just two students who were there to study the same thing. It also seemed that the phrase 'Ladies first' was inexistent in his vocabulary.

Actually, it was an advantage to Hermione. That way she could see exactly how 'capable' Draco was.

Draco stepped in the middle of the room, and started throwing hexes at the dummies that Hermione had practiced on. Half hour later, Draco had shown every spell that he knew, causing Snape to smirk satisfied, and Hermione to let out a bored yawn. Of course, she already knew every single one of those spells.

''Let's see you beat that Granger.'' Draco said smirking, while returning to his seat.

''Miss Granger, I believe it is your turn...if you please...''

Hermione nodded and stood. She took off her robe and lifted her sleeves. Walking away, she threw a glance at Draco behind her, and gave him a smirk and a wink, leaving Draco to stare after her dumb folded. 'Holly shit...Granger smirked.' he thought.

Snape raised an eyebrow at the exchange, crossed his arms over his chest and waited for her to begin.

It took Hermione half the time, that took Draco, to show the exact spells that he had, after that she started with the dark ones, shouting them this time.

Slashing curses, severing spells, burning hexes, bone crushing curses, you name it, she was throwing everything she knew at the dummy. It didn't matter anymore that she was doing all that in front of a professor. At the moment he was not her professor, he was a Death Eater, the Order's spy that didn't save her parents. Imagining that the dummy was him, her anger grew with every damn curse that she threw.

Another half hour later, Snape was looking at her in amazement. The girl knew more than he had given her credit for. Hell, there were only about five more curses that she needed to know about. He threw an annoyed look at Draco, who was gaping like a fish out of water, and started walking towards her.

''Excuse me professor, I have one more to show you. Could you please cast a protection charm around yourself and Draco. We wouldn't want any of you hurt, now do we?'' She said sarcastically.

Snape was both annoyed and puzzled. Annoyed of her tone, and puzzled to know what spell would she be casting that required them to be protected. He walked back to his spot and cast the most powerful protection charm that he could think about.

Hermione smirked and returned to the dummy. She had left this part of her memory hidden especially for an occasion like this, pity she didn't have a camera around.

She closed her eyes, concentrated for a bit, and started waving her wand.

Snape was shocked, he knew the pattern well, he had seen Voldemort do it countless times. And it required a very skilled and powerful wizard to control it. He lifted his wand, just in case, and waited.

Moments later, a fiery unicorn sprung from Hermione's wand, she opened her eyes and started guiding the magnificent creature around the room.

Suddenly, a thought hit her. She didn't know for sure if she could manage it, it would be a first, but she just had to try it. After all, she did have a Death Eater behind her, maybe two, one of them was bound to know how to stop it if something went wrong

Hermione lifted her left hand, trying to sustain it, while pocketing her wand with the other, quickly lifting the right as well afterwards. It was indeed harder to control, wandless magic was difficult, but not impossible. She could feel heat running trough her veins instead of blood, but not hot enough to burn her. Throwing a glance over her shoulder, she started laughing, the sound hitting the walls and making her sound terribly sinister.

Both Snape's and Draco's eyes were ready to pop out of their sockets. If she could impress Snape, she could do anything.

Snape was...shocked, amazed, speechless, and gaping like a fish. He couldn't describe his feelings at the moment. The scene presented in front of him was both magnificent and frightening at the same time, keeping in mind that the witch was only seventeen years old. Did he say he had another five or so curses to teach her? well, scratch that...only four now. Bugger. Even so, he would have requested of Dumbledore to teach them the specific curse. He had tried, yes, several times, but failed every time.

Three more hand waves, and the unicorn flew a few feet upward and exploded into bits of ashes.

Hermione's feet couldn't hold her anymore and she collapsed on her knees.

Snape quickly recovered from his shock and ran to her side. Draco was just sitting there, still gaping like a fish out of water, unable to move. It was quite an image. 'Damn that girl is good' he thought.

''Foolish, foolish girl. You can die from using so much power at once.'' Snape admonished, helping her to her feet. Seating her in a chair, he slipped a Pepper-Up potion in her hand. ''Drink it.'' he barked, and Hermione did just that. She was grateful, the moment the potion touched her tongue, her body started responding, but she was still tired, she had indeed used too much power at once, all those spells, and the Fiendfire, it was bound to wear her off.

''You, Miss Granger, are indeed a jewel. With your skills, and proper training, you'll be invincible in battle.''

''Careful professor, I might take that as a compliment.'' Hermione laughed.

''It was a compliment. But don't get used to it.''

Hermione giggled and nodded. One of Snape's compliments was worth fifty of McGonagall's.

''So...'' Hermione said, turning to Draco, ''...Mr. Malfoy, what do you think of my performance? Does it please your highness?'' she asked sarcastically.

''You know Granger, we could do well together. You're almost, I repeat, almost as sarcastically as I am.'' Draco said grinning and winking at her.

'Oh, hell no.' Hermione thought as he threw his hand over her shoulders. ''Malfoy, get your damn hand off of me if you still want it.'' Hermione growled.

Draco's grin fell in an instant, he slowly lifted his hand and tried a sheepish smile. ''Easy there Granger. I wasn't saying anything like that.''

Hermione humphed and narrowed her eyes at him. ''You'd better not think like that, because if you do, your father won't be pleased that his son can't procreate.''

Draco gulped and nodded, turning a faint pink in the face.

Snape bit down a chuckle. 'Oh yes...definitely yes' he thought.

**Hope you enjoy reading. Please review. :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: If I owned the Harry Potter books...I strongly believe that Draco Malfoy would have a much bigger role in them. So...I own nothing but the story.**

**A/N: I hope you enjoy reading, as much as I enjoy writhing. Thank you all for your reviews. I hope you like this chapter as well. Please R&R. I'm rewrithing the chapters...with improved grammar...I hope. :P**

**Love always conquers****.**

Chapter 8.

One month into their training, Hermione roared with laughter at Draco's poor attempt at the Fiendfiwe, witch had once again set fire to his robes. It was the fifth time in two weeks, and Hermione admonished herself each and every time for not bringing a camera, magical camera that is. I would have been fun to watch Draco Malfoy again and again as he jumped on one foot trying to put out the flames.

''Miss Granger, please restrain yourself. Don't you have your own spells to practice?'' Snape barked.

''I finished.'' Hermione said pointing at the four dummies who corresponded to the four spells that Snape wanted her to learn. Each dummy was severed according to the spell.

Snape gave her an annoyed look and turned to Draco.

''You need to concentrate you idiot. We have only a few months to get you ready and trained.''

''What do you mean by only a few months?'' Hermione asked, suddenly paying attention to Snape's ranting. He had never, until now, mentioned anything about the upcoming battle. Hermione knew that Voldemort wanted to move, but she never thought it would be so soon.

During her training with Draco, she took it upon herself to teach Harry as much as she could. No one knew of course. No one would allow it either. Dumbledore at least-when Hermione suggested her idea of teaching Harry- said that he was concerned for Harry. With the piece of Voldemort's soul attached to his scar, that he might decide to go to the other side if he was taught dark arts. Hermione, of course, didn't agree. She knew Harry. She knew he would never back down on everybody, much less join the ones that caused him so much pain. She wanted to bring to the headmaster's attention that if Harry wanted to change sides, he would have done it already. That with Voldemort's torturing him with nightmares, visions, taunts and possession in fifth year.

So, she decided to teach him herself, regardless of what everybody thought.

Snape rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed as Hermione and Draco were watching him intensely.

''The Dark Lord has decided to attack Hogwarts before the school year ends. He has ordered all Death Eaters to start training. He will stop at nothing to take Hogwarts. That includes killing everybody that stand in his way.''

Hermione shared a look with Draco and turned to Snape.

''Sir, may I take over with Draco's training with this spell?''

Snape raised an eyebrow. ''And what, pray tell, will you do that I don't?''

''Sir, it's obvious that he isn't concentrating as he should be. With your permission, I'd like to share with him the same way I learned.''

Snape looked at her a moment, but nodded and stepped aside.

Hermione turned to Draco.''Take off your robe.''

''Why Granger...kinky are we? We do have a professor present you know...'' Draco said with a raised brow and an ever present smirk on his face.

Hermione narrowed her eyes and slapped him soundly across the face.

''OW, woman, what the hell?''

''If you don't shut the hell up, I'll punch you. Pay attention you blundering idiot or you're bound to die in this war. You will do exactly as I say, and stop the stupid comments.'' Hermione yelled.

Draco gulped, nodded and proceeded to take off his robe.

Snape was watching them surprised. He couldn't believe he let Granger slap him and comply to her words so easy. 'Interesting.' he thought.

''Now...'' Hermione said, ''... do you know Occulmency?''

''Yes.''

''Use it. Close your eyes. Clear your mind. Find a point to focus on.'' Hermione said, walking in circles around him.

Draco closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on something, but couldn't. Not with her so close to him. His crush on her had extended for four years now, but not once did he act on it.

For the past month though, it was getting harder and harder to concentrate around her, or look at anything else, for that matter.

As he was listening to Hermione's voice, guiding him trough his concentration, he found himself calming and relaxing.

''...keep nothing in your mind but your goal. Imagine yourself controlling the spell. Feel the power flow trough your body...''

Draco started imagining the jet of fire take form, and guiding it around the room, just as Hermione had done.

''Take out your wand.'' Hermione commanded.

Draco lifted his wand.

''Cast the spell.'' Hermione whispered in his ear, causing a shiver run trough his body. But instead of distracting him, that shiver had the exact opposite effect.

Just as he said the incantation, a dragon sprung from the tip of his wand.

Hermione, standing behind him, rested her hands on each side of his waist and continued to whisper in his ear.

''Tell it with your mind what you want it to do. Guide it. Command it. Control it.''

Draco started waving his wand back and forth, guiding the creature. Minutes later, they were both laughing and watching as the fiery dragon was doing different patterns in the air.

Starting to get tired, Draco commanded the dragon back, and it plunged right back into his wand.

Unconscious of his actions, Draco quickly turned around grinning and pulled Hermione in his arms locking his lips with hers. Surprisingly, Hermione responded by throwing her hands around his neck, pulling him closer.

Snape's eyes widened at the scene. He rubbed his eyes to take away the illusion, but it didn't work. They were still kissing.

The two teens jumped away from each other, blushing furiously, as Snape cleared his throat.

''Well, Miss Granger...I must say...you do have a way of teaching. While fruitful, I sincerely hope you don't choose to pursue a career in teaching.''

Both teens blinked a few times and started laughing.

''I assure you professor...I won't.''

Hermione was confused by the kiss. Why did he kiss her? Why did he tease her? Why was he nice to her? He was a Malfoy for crying out loud.

Yes, he had told her why he was training, and his reason for switching sides. She was glad he did, but she couldn't afford a distraction now. She always thought he was attractive, but that tongue of his had always come between them. Until now, every attempt from her to befriend him, would end with a harsh insult from his part.

She could see that he was changed. But would he be so changed as to stomp on his teachings? His father was, is and will always be against muggle-borns. And if Draco liked her, it wouldn't end well.

No, she couldn't let that happen to him. She knew for sure that Lucius wouldn't hesitate in throwing an Avada Kedavra his way if he even sniffed her presence around Draco.

But that kiss...the memory of it made her stomach turn...in a good way. His smooth lips, his silky hair, his scent...Oh, she had to stop thinking about him. He was driving her crazy. Hermione sighed and closed her eyes. She fell into the land of dreams in the arms of a certain beautiful, blonde angel.

Snape was sitting in his quarters, sipping from a half-full glass of Firewiskey.

He had made a mistake by letting the information slip in front of Draco and Hermione. He hadn't even told Dumbledore yet. He knew he could trust them not to go shouting it in the corridors, but had he made the correct decision not to alert the headmaster yet?

Yes.

Dumbledore would have alerted the Order at once, and that would have been a mistake.

If the Dark Lord learned about the leak of information, he would have killed Snape in a heart beat, as he had told only Snape and the two Lestrange.

He needed more time. The students needed more training. And him dead would have complicated things...a lot.

Snape sighed and brought his attention back on Draco and Hermione. So different, and yet so alike. And it was clear that they had feelings for each other. Together they would be invincible. They were both brilliant with wands, or without, but having a connection between them would give them endless power. A power that the Dark Lord would never know, or experience.

The glass shattered on the floor in hundred of bits, as Snape gasped.

''That's it...'' he said aloud, ''...The power the Dark Lord knows not. That's it. LOVE!''

**Hope you enjoy reading. Please review. :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: If I owned the Harry Potter books...I strongly believe that Draco Malfoy would have a much bigger role in them. So...I own nothing but the story.**

**A/N: I hope you enjoy reading, as much as I enjoy writhing. Thank you all for your reviews. I hope you like this chapter as well. Please R&R. I'm rewrithing the chapters...with improved grammar...I hope. :P**

**Love always conquers****.**

Chapter 9.

''I've thought of it myself, to be honest. But...we can't be sure that this is what we are seeking.''

''Albus, think about it. It's the only idea that makes sense. Of all the things we've thought about...this has to be it. It has to be.'' McGonagall said, raising her hands in exasperation.

About half hour prior, a very excited Severus Snape, barged into Dumbledore's office, claiming to have found the answer to Potter's prophecy. And for the past half hour, both Severus and Minerva, were trying to convince a very stubborn Albus Dumbledore that this was the right answer to their problem.

''Minerva, it's too simple. These prophecies are difficult to understand. How could a thing...a sentiment...a feeling as simple as LOVE be the power to destroy the darkest wizard of all times? Tell me. Where is the logic?'' Dumbledore said.

Severus answered, before Minerva could even open her mouth.

''It's true...''Snape said in a bored tone. ''You're right Albus. Absolutely right.''He said. Minerva furrowed and blinked rapidly, Albus nodded and smiled. Neither ,though, saw the sarcasm in his voice. Severus continued in the same bored tone. ''The Dark Lord is so bloody loved that it just couldn't be love the answer. He loves his minions, me included, more than his own life. He loves muggles and muggle-borns. He walks on the street kissing babies. He loves to walk on the beach at sunset.''...he shrugged and sighed, '' Bloody hell Albus. That monster only loves to kill. Nothing else. Don't you get it?'' Snape yelled.

Dumbledore looked at him dumb folded, and McGonagall had to cover her mouth to hide a grin.

Snape was right, and they knew it.

''What do you propose we do?''Dumbledore sighed.

''I think we need a spell. We need to create a spell that would channel all the love Potter holds within. Something that works just like the Patronus Charm works for the Dementors. The Patronus Charm needs happy feelings...so, this spell will need love. I don't think it's necessary to be a passionate love. I think the love he holds for his friends is enough. Of course, it would be better if he were in love with someone. It would make the spell stronger. But we just have to risk it. We have to fight with what we have. If not...a well aimed Avada should do the trick.'' Snape shrugged.

McGonagall gasped. Snape continued.

''Don't look at me like that Minerva. You know as I do that even the Unforgivable are spells. Only the intent of using them by good or evil changes their meaning. If the Killing Curse is only for the dark wizards, why are the Aurors using it?''

''Well...to kill the dark wizards...'' McGonagall said.

''That is no excuse. Anyway, does that make them evil?''

''N-No...'' Minerva answered, looking embarrassed. Snape nodded and fell silent.

''Severus...''Dumbledore said, ''...from where exactly did you come up with this concept for love?''

''Honestly...it was Miss Granger and young Mr. Malfoy who made me see it.''

''What do you mean?''

''Well...they have feeling for each other. I saw it today...when she taught him how to control the Fiendfire. I've been trying to teach it to him for almost a month...She managed in ten minutes.''

To say that Dumbledore and McGonagall were shocked, would be an understatement.

Dumbledore smiled. ''I think Miss Granger is more important to our cause than we think. Severus, I want you to have her teach the Dueling class with you.''

Snape nodded. It had been an idea of his to do so, but he needed the headmaster's approval. Now he had it.

''Minerva, I need you to talk to Fillius. We need that spell. Let's just hope we're right about this.''

Both Snape and McGonagall nodded and exited the office, leaving Dumbledore to his thoughts.

''...walks on the beach...'' he mumbled and started laughing .

The next day, Hermione found herself standing in-between Draco and Snape, in front of the Dueling Club. She had no idea why Snape had asked them to stand beside him.

''Settle down now...'' Snape shouted, silencing the sea of students. Slowly, the Dueling class had acquired some new students on the way. Right now, every student from forth to seventh year were standing in the Great Hall, waiting for the professor to speak.

''Professor Flitwick will no longer be a teacher to this class.''

Students started mumbling and speaking, forcing Snape to silence them once again.

''As you are too many, I need help. And I have chosen only the best. From now on, you will listen and follow Mr. Malfoy's and Miss Granger's instructions, as you would mine.''

Both Draco and Hermione exchanged a shocked look, and turned to Snape.

The Gryffindors and Slytherins were roaring with cheers.

''Would you like to say something to your 'students'? Snape asked, a smile playing on his lips at their shocked expressions.

Draco shook his head, but Hermione stepped forward. She eyed every student, lingering on Harry's grinning face for a moment. She placed her cold mask, held her hands behind her , chin up and spoke.

''Don't think for a moment that because you are our classmates or housemates, that we'll be easy on you.''

Every smile in the Hall disappeared.

''This class is not for you to enjoy. You are here to learn how to fight. I'll be as hard on you as I can get. And believe me when I say this...professor Snape is nothing compared to me.''

Snape raised a dark brow and snorted. Hermione threw a glance back and muttered 'You'll see.'

''We have a war coming. And if you want to survive, you'll listen to us. The spells you'll be learning from now on, are equal to the ones that every Death Eater knows, if not the same ones.''

All students gasped. The Slytherins narrowed their eyes at her, but didn't protest.

''As I say...'Fight fire with fire'. You'll be fighting for your lives out there. You can't afford to hesitate. Not even for a millisecond. You throw the curse and that's that. VOLDEMORT will not hesitate in killing you.''

Several students shuddered at the mentioning of the Dark Lords name, but they knew she was right. They would be fighting for the most important thing. Their lives.

''You are all here because you WANT to be here, because you WANT to fight, not because you were FORCED. If you want to blame someone for this there is only one person that deserves it. VOLDEMORT. Keep that in mind. Those of you that have second thoughts, leave now, or stay and learn.''

No one moved.

''Good. Let's start. First thing first...''

Snape was impressed, she was a leader. That was obvious. She was smart and powerful, exactly what the wizarding world needed now. Not even Potter could be compared with her. And most important, she had the patience with the students...patience that Snape lacked.

They started pairing the students, and started explaining what they needed to do.

Hermione had paired herself with Harry, (he was her first priority) and Draco had taken Nott.

''So...professor...what are you going to teach us today?'' Harry asked her.

Hermione smiled. ''Number seven'' she nodded at Draco and started talking.

''The bone-crushing curse. Today you'll learn the spell and tomorrow you'll practice it. You'll have two days with every spell, hex or curse. One day you learn the wand movement, the next you practice. Don't be so shocked, you won't be practicing on each other. But you will have to learn to dodge any curse that is thrown your way. Remember some words that a teacher of ours used to say to us. 'CONSTANT VIGILENCE!'. It's very important. Remember those words. The Death Eaters won't wait for you to pay attention. At some point, both Draco and I will throw hexes at you. Without you knowing it. So...Constant Vigilance!'' Hermione's voice boomed.

''You know, you're starting to sound more like Moody with every word that comes out of your mouth.'' Harry laughed.

''Now Harry, you know I'm right. And so is Moody. Constant Vigilance!'' she said with a smile, before wandlessly hitting Harry in the leg with a stinging hex.

''Pay attention Mr. Potter. The Death Eaters wont wait for you to get comfortable. You have to be ready even in your sleep.'' Hermione said. Harry nodded and started practicing the wand movements.

On the other side of the room, Snape, who had seen the scene, was fighting very hard to muffle his chuckles. 'Oh Merlin...She is good.' he thought.

Two hours later, the class had finished, and students started leaving the Great Hall. Snape had held Hermione and Draco back to congratulate them on their first successful lesson.

Forced to walk to their rooms together, Hermione just hoped that Draco wouldn't...

''Hermione...''

Hermione closed her eyes. 'Damn', she thought. Couldn't he just leave it alone, like she does?

''What do you want Malfoy?''

Draco caught her by the wrist and spun her around to face him.

''We have to talk.'' he said simply.

''No we don't.'' Hermione said stubbornly. ''There's nothing we have to talk about.''

''Damnit, Hermione. There is and you know it...You kissed me back.'' Draco said angrily.

''You caught me off my guard.''

''For two minutes? And you're never off your guard and you know it. Why can't you just admit that you enjoyed it?''

Hermione closed her eyes and sighed.

''I...can't...''

''Why?''

''Malfoy...we can't...''

''Why?'' Draco asked again, crossing his arms over his chest and looking her in the eye.

''Your...your father...''

''I don't care about that bastard. I'm of age and I'll never set foot again in that damned house.''

''But you're...''

''I'm what Hermione? A cold, evil bastard? A Death Eater? You still think about me that way don't you? What else do I have to do to prove that I'm changed? That I'm not the guy you knew until last year anymore? Actually, come to think of it...I never was. It was just a mask to deceive my father, his friends and my so called friends and you know it.''

Hermione felt tears come to her eyes. It was true. Everything he said was true. And she knew it, damnit.

She did have feelings for him, deep feelings that passed the crush stage. Maybe even love. Was it? No...it couldn't...just because of that one kiss...but that kiss said it all, that kiss had revealed a lot to her. The problem was that she couldn't get attached to him. She had a revenge to put in action. And he would be just a distraction. What if she were to die? What if he were to ...no. She couldn't allow that to happen.

''Draco...''

''No, Hermione. You'll tell me now. Do you feel something for me? Anything?'' Draco said, standing mere inches away from her.

''N-No...I...'' Hermione hesitated.

His stormy grey eyes were fixed on hers. She couldn't think anymore. Her brain had stopped working. At that moment, she only wanted to throw her hands around his neck, kiss him and tell him that she...

No. Her brain was shouting at her, but her heart was saying otherwise.

Hermione didn't know witch one to choose. Brain or Heart? Heart or Brain?

''Do you Hermione...?'' Draco asked again.

Her heart won, she grabbed his tie and pulled him down. ''I love you'', she whispered against his lips, before crushing them with her own.

Draco stood there shocked for a split second. Then he grabbed her waist with both hands, picked her up and started spinning her around without braking the kiss.

Finally he broke away, gasping for air, rested his forehead against hers and whispered ''I love you too'' before kissing her again.

If anybody had seen the dark figure hidden in the shadows, they would have died of a heart attack.

Snape's grin was so wide, it looked sinister, evil, insane...Snape didn't even smile, let alone grin. He started walking away, mentally congratulating himself for the idea of pairing those two together. They were both smart, powerful, and they were both leaders. They would be both leaders in this war. Leaders of the light. 'Hmm...'he thought, 'It would make a good name for our army. Yes. Brilliant.' he muttered before walking towards the dungeons. 'Simply brilliant.'

**Hope you enjoy reading. Please review. :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: If I owned the Harry Potter books...I strongly believe that Draco Malfoy would have a much bigger role in them. So...I own nothing but the story.**

**A/N: I hope you enjoy reading, as much as I enjoy writhing. Thank you all for your reviews. I hope you like this chapter as well. Please R&R. I'm sorry for the absence of Ron in the stories...but I don't really like him. Those who like the charachter, please don't kill me if I ever do something nasty to him. :D :P:)**

**Love always conquers****.**

Chapter 10.

Hermione had a storm of thoughts running trough her head. Yes she was happy to be with Draco, but was it safe? That one thought brought another fifty along with it.

Happiness. Love. Concern. Fear…and a lot more.

She had a desperate need to talk to someone. There was only one person that would listen to her. There was only one person that could…possibly…understand her. There was only one person that Hermione Granger could confide in. And that person was Harry Potter.

Thankfully, the Room of Requirement was on the seventh floor, same as Gryffindor tower's entrance. Hermione knew it was late, but she also knew Harry. Knowing that the end of his seventh year at Hogwarts was only a few months away, he wouldn't be sleeping, couldn't actually. In a few months time, he was supposed to leave the place that he had called home for the past seven years. He had a mission after that, and he wasn't that eager to start it.

Yes, defeating Voldemort would be a rewarding experience, but thinking that you might die in the process wasn't such an appealing thought.

As expected, Harry was sitting in an armchair by the fire, reading a book that Hermione had given him, about dark spells.

His eyes shot towards the portrait hole and he smiled.

''Hi Mione.''

''Hi Harry…umm…can we talk?'' Hermione asked, frowning a little.

Harry saw her expression and frowned. If Hermione was concerned about something, it must have been a serious matter.

''Sure…what's wrong?'' he asked, closing the book and setting it on the small table.

Hermione's cheeks started warming. She was embarrassed to have this conversation with Harry, but she needed to talk to someone, and Harry was the only person she trusted with her thoughts. She sighed and just blurred it all out.

''I'm in love with Draco Malfoy.'' Hermione said and closed her eyes. She knew Harry hated Draco, but he had changed, truly. It was as if he'd been a whole other person all the time, and now he was showing his true face.

She had spent all day with Draco in the Room of Requirement. Training, talking, laughing, sharing childhood stories. Not that Draco's were the best stories to listen to, but she wanted to know everything about him.

His father was a complete bastard, and his mother was too afraid to act against him. They both came up with a plan to get Narcissa out of harm's way as soon as they had a chance.

When Harry didn't say anything, Hermione slowly opened her eyes and looked at him.

Harry was looking at her as if petrified. He wasn't even blinking.

''Harry…are you all right? Hermione asked slowly.

Harry opened his mouth a few times to say something, but he closed it back. Finally, he uttered one single word. ''Why?''

Hermione was confused. ''Why what Harry?'' she asked.

''Why Malfoy? Why did you fall for him? Why now? Why are you telling me this? And I have a lot more 'why's besides those.'' Harry said.

Hermione sighed. ''All right Harry…you're asking me why I'm telling you this? I'll tell you. You know very well that you're the only one I trust enough to tell it to. I wanted to talk to someone…no, I needed to talk to someone. You're my best friend Harry. I thought…no, I hoped you'd understand me. But if you don't want to listen it's all right. I'll just go.'' Hermione said, starting to get up from the couch.

''Wait, Mione. I'm sorry. Come on, talk to me.'' Harry said rubbing the back of his head. 'Idiot' he thought, 'Hermione comes to talk to you, confide in you, and what do you do? Just shut up and listen to what she has to say.'

Hermione sighed and sat down again.

''You asked why him? Well…honestly…I don't know. It just happened. We're good for each other. He challenges me, mentally. He's smart. We can talk about a lot of things…not just Quidditch like Ron…we laugh together. He understands me, and I understand him. He's had a rough life and he made me understand why he was acting the way he was all those years. He is different Harry. Believe me, he is. He is not the cruel bastard we're used to. He loves me, and I love him.''

Harry closed his eyes and sighed. ''Oh Merlin…Then what's the problem? If he loves you and you love him, then what's wrong? It can't be me or Ron. I know you, and I know that whatever we say you'll do what you want. So…spill.''

''You sound like Lavender.'' Hermione giggled. ''The problem is Harry that…I'm scared. I'm afraid that he'll just distract me in the battle. I'm afraid that I won't be able to pay attention to what I'm supposed to do. What if he gets hurt? What if you get hurt because of my distraction? I know I shouldn't think like this, but I can't help it. It's in my mind every second of the day. What should I do Harry?''

Harry sighed and gave a low chuckle.

''Honestly Hermione? I have no idea. I'm kind of in the same situation as you. I don't act in it for those exact reasons. I like her, I really do. I've liked her since fifth year to be honest. But I'm afraid she'll just get hurt. What if I'm not able to protect her? What if I fail because of the need to protect her? There are a lot of questions and very little answers. 'What should I do?' you asked. Well…when you figure that part out, let me know.''

Hermione looked at him in disbelief. How could he hide something like this from her, and for so long? And the biggest question there was 'Who is the girl?'. Was it Ginny? Most likely. It couldn't be Parvati. Yes, he took her to the Yule Ball but that was in forth year. Lavender? Not a chance. And Hermione knew for sure that he was way over Cho.

Hermione rose from her seat and kneeled in front of him.

''Tell you what. What do you say we figure this out together?'' Harry smiled at her and nodded.

He knew Hermione wouldn't let him debate a problem like this on his own. For that and for, everything else she'd done for him, he was extremely grateful.

''Good.'' She said. ''What do you say for a start…you tell me her name?''

Harry chuckled and shook his head. ''You'll laugh. No one exactly likes her. But I do. Although her appearance, she's sweet, caring, tough when needed and a fighter.''

Hermione leaned back on her legs and started replaying his words in her head. Realization hit her and she gasped.

''It's Luna…Luna Lovegood, isn't it?''

Harry looked at her wide-eyed and shook his head. ''You know Mione…sometimes you still amaze me with your brains. If it were Ron in front of me now, he would be like 'Don't worry mate, you'll figure it out!', but not you. Sometimes you're too smart for your own good.'' Harry laughed and Hermione joined.

''But you're wrong about Luna you know.''

''What do you mean?''

''You are not the only one that likes Luna.''

Harry's eyes saddened. ''She has a boyfriend?''

Hermione laughed. ''I didn't mean it that way Harry. I meant that I like her too. She's nice and she has become my friend. Although, to be honest, I kind of ignored her lately.'' Hermione said biting her lip.

''Don't worry, I've been ignoring her for two years.'' Harry laughed.

''It's ok Harry, I'm sure we're going to figure this out. I'm sure we will.''

''I hope you're right Mione. But what do we do now? Did you hear anything new?''

Hermione thought for a minute. Should she, or shouldn't she? Surely it would be best if Harry knew. After all, it included him. But should she? Professor Snape didn't mean to tell them. She sighed and closed her eyes.

''Something slipped Snape in front of me and Draco.''

''Really? What?'' Harry asked, throwing her a hopeful look.

It broke Hermione's heart to see him so hopeful, and to wipe it away with a bad news.

''Voldemort is going to attack before school ends.'' There, she said it. Whatever the headmaster decides, it should include Harry. After all, he was the one supposed to defeat the snake.

Harry closed his eyes and leaned back in the armchair. ''That soon.'' he whispered.

''Don't worry Harry. We'll be there for you, you know you're not alone in this.'' Hermione said, grabbing both his hands in hers.. Harry nodded and pulled her in a hug.

''Harry…we can't tell Ron.''

''Why?''

''To be honest, I don't know if Dumbledore knows. Snape just lost control for a moment. It just slipped him. He didn't want us to know.''

Harry thought for a bit and nodded.

''I'm sure Snape knows what he's doing. I like Dumbledore, but sometimes he does things he shouldn't, and things he should do, he doesn't.''

Hermione nodded. She knew exactly what Harry was talking about. For example, the mistake he did by not telling Harry about the prophecy. He should have. Keeping Sirius locked up at Grimauld Place. He shouldn't have.

''We need to train harder Harry. You need to train harder. We have to be the best of the best, besides we have some revenging to do.'' Harry nodded.

''And tell you what.'' Hermione nudged him in the arm, ''Let's live a bit. Tomorrow is a Hogsmeade day, what do you say you invite Luna. I'll meet you with Draco at the Three Broomsticks.''

Harry groaned. ''Ugh…really Hermione…Malfoy?''

''I said live a bit you prat.'' Hermione slapped him playfully on the arm. ''What will it cost you to talk to him a bit? After all, we'll be fighting together in a few months.''

Harry sighed and nodded. ''Ok then, see you tomorrow…twelve o'clock?''

''Ok Harry, and don't forget….''

''What?''

''Bring Luna.''

Hermione exited the common room with a grin on her face, leaving a livid Harry Potter to stare after her.

''How am I supposed to do that?'' Harry whispered to himself.

**Hope you enjoy reading. Please review. :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: If I owned the Harry Potter books...I strongly believe that Draco Malfoy would have a much bigger role in them. So...I own nothing but the story.**

**A/N: Thank you all for your reviews. I hope you like this chapter as well. For me, bashing Ron is actually fun...well, it also depends on the story. Once again, those who like Ron...don't read...there will be more in future chapters. I added this chapter because I felt that I needed to 'explain' somehow the title of the story. Waiting for your opinion Please R&R. Thanks again. :D :P:)**

**Love always conquers****.**

Chapter 11.

The 'date' went well, all in all. A few harsh words, a few glares, a bit of swearing and two hexes from Hermione united them pretty well. For a week now, both Harry and Draco were on polite terms, and the glares were nearly gone.

Monday started with Hermione's favorite class. Charms. Harry, Hermione and Ron were in the hallway waiting for professor Flitwick to arrive. Charms were always with the Slytherins, just like potions and transfiguration.

''How are you Hermione these days?'' Ron asked.

''Fine. Busy.'' Hermione said raising a brow.

''Umm…can I ask you something?''

''Sure Ron…what's wrong?''

Harry knew exactly what Ron was about to ask. He hadn't had the time to tell Hermione, and he was pretty red in the face right now. Harry knew about Hermione's relationship with Draco, but Ron didn't, but no one else did either.

''Would you be my date for the Spring Ball on Friday?''

Hermione's eyes went wide, lucky Ron wasn't looking at her. She threw a discrete glance at Draco, who was leaning casually against the wall. He wasn't looking at them, but Hermione knew for sure he was listening to their every word.

''I don't know if I'm going, really. We have N.E.W.T.'s in two months, and I want to study.''

''Oh, come on Hermione…have some fun. It's just one evening anyway.''

''Well…I don't know Ron…I'll think about it.'' Hermione said. She was getting a bit angry at the redhead.

''What is it to think about? Just say yes or no. Is it so difficult?'' Ron said trough gritted teeth. He had developed an obsession for Hermione the past year. He had finally found the courage to ask her out and she was practically saying no.

''Listen, Ron…if you want an answer from me you'll have to wait till lunch at least. So shut up if you don't want a strait no.'' Hermione said, and walked to Harry's other side.

Ron wanted to say something else, but he was cut of by the Charms professor opening the classroom door. The hour went smooth, and so did the two hour potions class.

Hermione had managed to talk to Draco during potions, and they agreed that there was no need for the school population to know about their relationship just yet. So…Hermione was to go with Ron, and Draco was going with Pansy.

Hermione had bought an strapless emerald green dress and silver high heels, a few silver hair pins, and everything else that she needed. She knew for sure that her attire was going to bug Ron, and she thought he deserved it. Asking her to the ball was ok, but the way he did it got her angry.

Friday evening came quicker than she wanted. She was with Luna in her room, getting ready for the ball.

''Hermione…why are you going with Ron?'' Luna asked, while brushing Hermione's hair.

''Well, Luna…I told you…we decided to keep it a secret for now. It wouldn't do if his father found out. It doesn't count that Draco doesn't want to see him anymore. If Lucius found out we would be in trouble…so, for now, we're still hating each other for the others.''

Luna nodded and started pinning Hermione's hair up.

Half hour later, both girls were ready and descending the marble staircase, to where Ron and Harry would be waiting, in front of the Great Hall.

Draco was leaning against the wall, by the oak doors, waiting for Pansy, when Hermione came down the stairs. Draco's mouth went dry and he felt dizzy. She was simply beautiful, and green was definitely her color. He saw red when Weasley offered her his hand. Seeing her with that good for nothing weasel made his blood boil. Never mind that they had agreed to this. He wanted her by his side.

''Drakie…''

Of all the moments to make an appearance, Pansy Parkinson just had to pick that one.

''Pansy, I told you not to call me that.''

''But Drakie, you know how I love calling you that. Anyway you will get used to it. When we're married that's how I'll call you.'' Pansy said planting a kiss on Draco's cheek.

No one saw the rage in Hermione's eyes. She saw the scene, and she was ready to skin Pansy Parkinson alive. How dare she!

The evening was beautiful…except of course for the waves of anger coming from Hermione whenever Draco danced with Pansy, or from Draco whenever Hermione danced with Ron. The air around them was sparkling with their magic, and no one could understand why, well…maybe just Harry.

Harry was having a lovely night with Luna…that was until he heard Hermione slap Ron. She hit him so hard that everybody heard it…over the music…and stopped to watch the scene.

''How dare you?'' Hermione bellowed.

''Hermione what the hell is wrong with you?'' Ron said, holding his, now bruised, cheek.

''What is…What is wrong with you you idiot? Why did you kiss me?''

Draco saw red. He left Pansy and advanced on the arguing pair.

''Let's talk outside.'' Ron said grabbing Hermione's hand.

''Ron, let me go.'' Hermione shouted trying to free her hand.

''Hermione stop making a scene. Let's talk outside.'' he said and started to drag Hermione towards the doors.

What happened moments later was so quick that was barely visible. Draco reached them and grabbed Ron's wrist, braking it in the process, and planted a fist in his face, sending him flying trough the Great Halls doors. Afterwards he pulled Hermione in his arms and kissed her in front of everybody.

''So much for secrecy…'' Harry whispered to Luna. He had to admit, Ron deserved it.

Everything was quiet, even the music had stopped, until Pansy's high pitched voice broke it.

''How dare you kiss my Drakie…she said, walking angrily towards the couple, ''…you stupid, know-it-all mudbl…''

''I wouldn't finish that if I were you…'' Draco said pointing his wand between Pansy's eyes. ''Let's go Hermione…'' he grabbed Hermione's hand and started walking to the doors. ''You coming Potter?'' Draco asked, throwing a glance over his shoulder at Harry.

Harry blinked a few times in confusion and then grabbed Luna's hand and followed them.

The night was chilly but Draco, Hermione, Luna and Harry were enjoying themselves. Especially after the heat that Draco had left the Great Hall in.

''You shouldn't have done that you know.'' Hermione said and kissed his cheek.

''Why shouldn't I. You're my girl, and Weasley has to know that.''

''So…does that mean that I can throw Parkinson from the Astronomy tower? She was all over you.''

''Whatever you want love.'' Draco answered and kissed her red lips.

''You know, you two are pretty scary sometimes.'' Luna giggled.

''That's the point actually….''

''Miss Granger…'' Snape was standing behind them with a concerned look on his face. ''Would you three please accompany me…'' he said gesturing towards Draco, Hermione and Harry.

''Wherever I go Luna goes.'' Harry said firmly.

Snape nodded and started walking towards the castle. He didn't have time for talking or arguing. They were to discuss very important matters.

The ball wasn't finished yet, but Snape wasn't leading them towards the Great Hall, or Dumbledore's office. That was one thing that was pretty confusing. They thought they would be punished for the punch Draco had thrown at Weasley, but right now, Snape was leading them towards the Charms classroom.

McGonagall, Dumbledore and Flitwick were obviously waiting for them. When they were all inside, Snape placed locking and silencing charms on the door and nodded towards Dumbledore that it was safe to talk.

''Mr. Potter, we think we have discovered the meaning of the prophecy.'' Dumbledore said.

Harry was obviously excited. Draco looked at Hermione quizzically, but Hermione silenced him with a look.

''Mr. Malfoy, Miss Lovegood, you don't know this, but there is a prophecy that says that Mr. Potter here will be the one to defeat the Dark Lord. Mr. Potter and Miss Granger will fill in on that later. Right now we have more important matters to discuss. Miss Granger…you're the smartest witch of your age. When you heard the prophecy…did you have any idea of what the power might be?'' Dumbledore asked.

Hermione looked down and blushed. ''I've been trying to understand it ever since. I had two theories. One would be to develop a strengthening potion for Harry to drink, increasing his powers would probably be more than enough to defeat him, and the second I came up with was….love.''

Dumbledore smiled and Snape smirked.

''Love?'' Harry asked. ''Why love?''

Hermione entered her explaining mode. ''Don't you see Harry? Voldemort will never be able to process the feeling. That monster doesn't even have a conscience. He doesn't love…he can't love. Love it's an ancient power. It was also the same way that your mother saved you that night. You were protected by her love. Why does the Patronus Charm need good memories, happy memories to work? The Dementors are evil creatures, they can't have feelings. The power love provides is much stronger than anything. Love will always win.''

Snape surprised everyone by clapping his hands. ''You are perfectly right Miss Granger. When I told the idea to the headmaster he didn't think much of it. We should have talked with you much sooner. How long have you had this theory?''

''About two years…'' Hermione answered embarrassed. Snape had just praised her in front of six people. That had to be a school record.

''Well…Miss Granger, if you and professor Snape are right then this will work. Professor Flitwick has developed a spell with which Harry will be able to use that exact love that you are talking about to defeat the darkest wizard we have ever seen.'' Dumbledore smiled.

''What is it called headmaster?'' Hermione asked.

''Demori Usque Victoris. In plain English that means…Love Always Conquers.''

**A/N: I'll be updating once a week from now on. The kids are driving me crazy and they ask for the most of my time. So...see you next you enjoyed reading. Please review. :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: If I owned the Harry Potter books...I strongly believe that Draco Malfoy would have a much bigger role in them. So...I own nothing but the story.**

**A/N: Thank you all for your reviews. I hope you like this chapter as well. For me, bashing Ron is actually fun...well, it also depends on the story. Once again, those who like Ron...don't read. Waiting for your opinion Please R&R. Thanks again. :D :P:)**

**Love always conquers****.**

Chapter 12.

''The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches.

Born to those who have trice defied him,

Born as the seventh month dies.

And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal,

But he will have power the Dark Lord knows not.

And either must die at the hand of the other,

For neither can live while the other survive.

The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies.'' Harry finished and closed his eyes. The Room of Requirement fell silent. Hermione pulled Harry into a hug, she was trying her best to comfort him, she knew exactly what that brought back. She may have been unconscious at the time, but she knew what had happened. When she first found out, the first thing she did was to swear to kill Bellatrix herself. Harry had lost so much, and that cold-blooded bitch just had to strip him of another family member.

''So let me get this strait…'' Draco looked thoughtful, ''….the Dark Lord just decided to kill you because of that?''

Harry nodded.

''That's just wrong. First, it doesn't say a name. Much less yours. Second, you're not the only one born at the seventh month's end. Third, there isn't a timeline.'' he said.

''That's just it…''Hermione said, ''…because he heard the prophecy and acted upon it, he decided who was the boy. If he hadn't attacked them that night, maybe none of this would have happened. Voldemort decided the timeline that Halloween night, he decided who the boy would be by marking him…Harry's scar. And I didn't say anything until now, but…I think I figured out the part that says that neither can live while the other survives.''

Three pairs of eyes were starring back at her. Draco's stare was disbelieving, Luna's was curiosity, and Harry's was full of hope.

Hermione sighed and started explaining. ''You don't know Harry, but I've been studying the Dark Arts.''

''But I do know. You're teaching it to us.'' Harry said.

''No, Harry…you don't understand…'' she sighed again…this wasn't going to be passed well, ''…it's not just the spells that I've been learning.''

Harry's eyes widened. Draco was looking at her hard, and Luna…well Luna's expression was unreadable.

''Anyway…it doesn't really matter what I learned, but a part of it. I think I know how Voldemort survived so many times. I've read somewhere about Horcruxes.''

''What are those?'' Draco asked. Harry was incapable of speaking. Honestly, Hermione didn't exactly know what to expect of him. She was taking a risk with this information, but they had to know. When their theory would be fixed, they could bring the matter to Dumbledore. Until then Harry had to understand that she just wanted to help him.

''Creating a Horcrux is a very dark ritual. To create a Horcrux you need a sacrifice…a human sacrifice. When you create a Horcrux you split your soul. If I'm correct…Voldemort has more than one.''

''The diary…'' Harry whispered.

''Yes…and by the looks of it there are more. Two years ago in the Department of Mysteries I think Dumbledore had a hit on him, but he didn't die. If the diary had been the only one…the bastard should be dead by now.''

''First thing tomorrow morning we go to Dumbledore.'' Harry said. ''I'm sure he knows something.''

It was nearly one o'clock at night. The hallways were dark and cold. Hermione was concerned. Harry hadn't even looked at her, they were nearing the Gryffindor Tower and he hadn't uttered a word.

''Harry…I'm sorry…I should have told you….I shouldn't have studied….'' her tears were running freely on her cheeks now. She knew Harry's opinion on the Dark Arts and she knew that he wouldn't accept a friend with that kind of knowledge. This was breaking her heart. She had stopped in the middle of the corridor and sank down to her knees sobbing. Harry was still standing and facing away from her. Hermione never felt more alone than now. From first year she'd been besides him. They went for the Philosopher's Stone together, she got petrified for helping him in second year, with the tournament, she was the only one to believe him…knowing it to be a trap, she went willingly to the Ministry with him. She just couldn't imagine a year at Hogwarts without him, or life, for that matter. He was the brother she never have and never will. He was the only one she had left.

She didn't know, but Harry was debating the same things in his head. Even now, with her knowledge, she was just helping him. She had done everything just to help him. Harry threw a glance at the crying girl on the floor and felt ashamed. He was judging her instead of thanking her. She had proved more than once that she cared about him. She loved him as his mother loved him, as Sirious loved him…she loved him as the sister he never had. He wanted to kick himself for being such an idiot.

Harry sunk to his knees and pulled Hermione in his arms. ''I'm sorry sis…I'm an idiot. It's just that…I don't want to loose you…I can't loose you….''

Hermione buried her head in his shoulder. That one word made her tears unstoppable, 'Sis', he said…he thought of her as his sister… that was more than Hermione could ever ask. Now she knew she wasn't alone…and she vowed never to leave him alone. She was his family, and he was hers. No matter what.

For the next couple of weeks, Harry and Hermione were inseparable. Ron had become insufferable. Whenever he saw Hermione, Harry and Draco, he would just send them dirty looks and start muttering. He only saw Harry and Hermione as traitors, and Draco as his replacement. For him his place in the Golden Trio was a 'must have'. The money and fame that that would bring was too tempting. He had to find a way to get back with them no matter what. Having Hermione Granger at his side was a bonus. Being a member of the trio was good, but having a wife as another member was even better. He had to have her at any cost.

April was almost over. The weather was warm and the students were training like mad.

Draco and Hermione had decided to take the dueling club outside. They thought that bringing the 'fight' outside would be a change…and it was. They were off pairs now, and formed two teams. There weren't allowed specific curses and hexes, but the atmosphere was extraordinary. The fake fight that they imagined was working like a charm. For the students to experience a somewhat more real fight, Hermione had worked with professor Flitwick and created a charmed environment where 'real' Death Eaters would attack, allowing them to use every spell they knew, and wouldn't cause harm to other students.

With their project, after years and years or trying, house unity was blossoming. Lavender Brown was now Blaise Zambini's girlfriend, Parvati was with Theodore Nott, Crabbe and Goyle resulted to be gay, so there was no girl involved, but all in all, you could see pairs from other houses walking hand in hand across the grounds, or trough the hallways.

With their training, if Voldemort decided to finally attack Hogwarts…he wouldn't know what hit him.

One thing was odd though. A few Hufflepuf and Slytherin girls tried to get close to Ron, but he would reject each and every one of them. Yes, odd…until one day.

''Hey, Hermione, can we talk?'' Ron said.

Hermione groaned. Ron knew that she had Aritmancy alone. She stopped and turned around slowly. Hermione had to tighten her grip on her book because her right hand was itching to reach her pocketed wand.

''What about Ronald?''

''Ronald? You haven't called me that since fort year.'' Ron smiled.

Hermione felt like gagging. ''Well, if you wouldn't have been a jerk, maybe I'd still call you Ron. Now, what do you want?''

''You.'' he said simply.

Hermione blinked in confusion. ''Me? Elaborate.''

''Well, I want you as my girlfriend.'' He said getting too close for Hermione's liking.

''Ron, I'm with Draco. It's been weeks, can't you just understand that?''

''Well, I know you're with that git, but I also understood the reason.''

''Oh, really?'' Hermione lifted an eyebrow. This should be good.

''Yup. You just want to get your revenge on him and dump him in front of the school.'' Ron grinned.

Hermione fought to control her laughter, but to no avail. This was indeed good. ''Ron, you wouldn't understand Love if it hit you in the head.''

''Love? You can't love that slimy git. He's just evil Hermione.''

''Oh really. And why can't I just choose who I want?''

''Because you're mine.'' Ron said grabbing her arms and pulling her close to him.

Hermione panicked a bit. She was brilliant with a wand, she had a little strength, but Ron was stronger. ''Ron, let me go.''

''I'm going to show you what a real man is made of.'' he said, pulling Hermione towards an empty classroom. He had both her wrists in his hand, so it was impossible to reach her wand. She just hoped the boys acknowledged her absence, or have a chance to grab her wand.

**A/N: Ok, I said that I'll update once a week, but if I manage to finish a chapter, I'll post it earlyer. **

**Sophia Lena Duchannes Riddle****: It's nice to have you around. Honestly you're more like me than you think. Reading your profile brought back memories. Thanks again for your reviews.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: If I owned the Harry Potter books...I strongly believe that Draco Malfoy would have a much bigger role in them. So...I own nothing but the story.**

**A/N: Thank you all for your reviews. I hope you like this chapter as well. Once again, those who like Ron...don't read. Waiting for your opinion Please R&R. Thanks again. :D :P:)**

**Polka Dot Will Poke U: I hope this chapter will be an answer to the error you found. If you think of anything else, I'm open to any sugestion. :) **

**Love always conquers****.**

Chapter 13.

When Ron muttered 'Incarcerous', Hermione was truly mortified. He snatched her wand and threw it across the room.

''Now…you know, you're hiding too much under those clothes of yours…'' Ron said smiling.

'Fuck.' ''Ron, what the hell do you think you're doing? Why are you doing this?''

''Why? You're asking me why? Why Miss Know-it-all…you are supposed to be mine. My little sis will take care of that lunatic Loony …''

''What does have Luna to do with this?'' Hermione was getting angrier by the second. She liked Luna pretty much, and these redheads had no say in who she and Harry were supposed to date.

''Why she has everything to do with it. You're mine and Harry is Ginny's. Now, stop asking stupid questions and…''

''You stop right there Ronald Weasley or I'll blast your brains out.''

''You know, Hermione, for a smart girl like you, you should know that your wandless magic can't work while you're binded like that.'' The grin on his face was just sickening. But the bastard was right. She may be able to do wandless magic, but having your hands glued to your sides doesn't give you the best aiming range.

Still smirking, Ron placed his hands on Hermione's shoulders and with one short move he ripped the robe off of her, leaving her in the school uniform, starting afterwards on the shirt's buttons.

Laing there unable to move and with that idiot over her, Hermione felt hopeless. She had to think good and fast.

With her shirt now wide open, Ron was literally drooling over her emerald bra. It seemed that at this point the color was unimportant to him.

''You know Ron…''Hermione started sweetly.

''What now?''

''You are right about Malfoy.''

''I am?'' Ron asked bewildered. He actually couldn't remember a time when Hermione had said that he was right about something. This was a first, and he felt proud of himself.

''Yes…and you know…I always wanted my first time to be with you…but not like this.'' Hermione smiled.

''Y…You did?'' Ron was licking his lips like a mad man. Images of what he'd like to do to her were running trough his head, and he was quite willing to do anything for them to come true.

''Always…So, what do you say we make this a bit more special?''

Ron grinned and lifted the binding spell. Big mistake.

Hermione smirked and with one short wave of her hand Ron found himself dangling in the air by his ankle.

''You lied.''

''Of course I lied you bastard. What did you think? You say you know me, but you know shit. What did you think? That you'll just drag me in here and rape me?'' Hermione waved her hand again and he was thrown against the wall.

''You don't even know how much I'd enjoy killing you right now, but you don't deserve it.'' Hermione's smirk grew bigger, she reached for her wand and started waving it in the air. When she was finished she gave a laugh and proceeded in levitating the bastard out of the class. She stopped at the first column that she found, coincidentally it was the column that united the two most populated corridors of Hogwarts, and tied Ron to it. After her task was done she walked away in search for Luna.

Draco and Harry had been searching for Hermione for the past twenty minutes with no luck. They were supposed to meet in front of the Room of Requirement, but only Luna showed up.

''Where do you think she is?'' Draco asked, now visibly concerned.

''Don't worry, we'll….What the hell is that?'' Harry wanted to reassure Draco that they will find Hermione when they spotted a very strange colored thing tied to a column. Curiosity got the better of them and they approached…only to nearly fall on the floor with laughter.

Ron's skin had a sparkling tint to it, he was wearing a very short pink tank top that had 'I'M GAY' written on the front in bold red letters, you could see a red laced bra underneath, a yellow floral short skirt that was reaching the middle thigh, and a pair of silver high heels. His hair was tied with a few green bows, he had makeup on and very, very red lips.

''Why does it seem to me that Hermione had a hand in this?'' Asked a laughing Harry.

''Don't know mate, let's go find her and we'll find out.'' Draco answered. They started walking down the corridor, still laughing, and ignoring Ron's silent screams.

They had no reason to help him, there must have been a reason for him to be tied there, and they weren't about to intervene. Ron may have been Harry's best friend at some point, but his disgusting behavior was intolerable.

Hermione had barely reached the Room of Requirement when she heard screams from inside. Why was the door still visible it was beyond her, but it gave time she needed. Hermione burst trough the doors only to find Ginny with her wand pointed at Luna, who was screaming on the floor. Rage started flowing trough Hermione's body at an alarming rate.

''IMPEDIMENTA.'' Hermione shouted and Ginny was thrown against the wall. Rushing to Luna, Hermione did her best to check the girl without touching her. One of the immediate after effects of the Cruciatus curse was that even the skin hurt at any contact. She threw a glance towards Ginny, waved her ands and the bitch was binded in chains. Hermione did her best to levitate Luna without moving her too much, and started walking towards the Hospital Wing as fast as she could. To her luck, descending the last flight of stairs, she met Draco and Harry. When they saw Luna, they immediately rushed to her side demanding answers.

''No time for answers. Draco go to the Room of Requirement and get that bitch to Dumbledore, Harry you come with me.''

Harry had rage written all over his face, but didn't ask anything else. He knew that Hermione would answer any question as soon as Luna was ok.

Hermione set Luna in one of the beds while Harry rushed to the mediwitch. Moments after Madam Pomfrey started healing Luna's bruises, Dumbledore and Draco came trough the infirmary's door.

''Miss Granger, what happened?'' Dumbledore demanded. He was obviously angry. Seeing Draco Malfoy with Ginny Weasley, unconscious and binded in his office, and without an answer was not good. Upon hearing that Hermione had told Draco to bring the Weasley girl to him, was just enraging. He knew Hermione, and he knew she would never do something without a reason.

''Professor, Ginny was torturing Luna with the Cruciatus curse. You will also find Ronald binded to a column, he tried to rape me. According to them, Harry and I belong to them. For my own conscience, please tell me that their actions will be punished.'' Hermione said.

''Miss Granger, I'm just grateful that they are even alive to begin with. Knowing your temper, with the facts…you would have been in your rights to kill them. I assure you they will both be brought in front of the law. Poppy, how is Miss Lovegood?'' Dumbledore's twinkling was gone. Those two were going to Askaban if he had something to say about it.

''She needs rest…'' The witch said, ''…I can't tell for sure, but I think she was under the curse for longer than ten minutes.''

Both boys had forgotten about laughter, and seeing Ron like that. Right now, both Harry's emerald eyes and Draco's silver ones were set on murder. Those two bastards were lucky the boys hadn't gotten to them.

Dumbledore nodded and walked out of the room.

''Miss Granger, do you need something?'' Poppy asked.

''No Madam Pomfrey. I'm fine, he didn't get to do anything, just take care of Luna.'' Hermione said.

Draco was truly amazed with Hermione's stable mind. Any girl in her place would have been terrified, unable to stop the attacker, but not Hermione. If Lucius ever thought that a muggle-born was unworthy of magic, he was mistaking. Hermione Granger was the perfect example that muggle-borns were not only worthy, but above many purebloods. Almost being raped, and seeing your friend under the Cruciatus curse would have been a shock to any pureblood low minded girl. Hermione was power and strength in person, no one could deny that.

Luna was out of the Hospital Wing in two days, and never left alone. Molly Weasley couldn't believe that her children were able to do such horrible things, so Hermione offered her memories to Dumbledore for the woman to see. That resulted with Ron and Ginny's casting out of the family, and imprisonment in Askaban.

Everything was back to normal in Hogwarts. Training was getting useless, now that the students had learned everything there was to be learnt, Snape was more pleased than ever.

Snape had decided to put a stop to the 'spy' and chose to stand with Hogwarts. He was able to get some last hour information, but after ignoring Voldemort's summons one night, he was sure that the set arrangements would change immediately.

O.W.L and N.E.W.T exams were due, and apparently every fifth and seventh year students were buried deep in their books. Harry and Hermione, now that Ron wasn't near them, were getting O's in every possible class. Well, maybe except History of Magic, where the only awake student was Hermione Granger. Draco and Luna became their new best friends, and were inseparable.

Obviously Lucius heard about Hermione and Draco and was furious. He started sending Draco letters, when they were not answered he sent a howler. 'DRACO MALF…' were the only words that the howler was able to utter before Snape sent an 'Incendio' it's way. Lucius demanded to see Draco within Hogwarts and he did…but in the presence of three Aurors. Draco being of age, he could choose if he wanted to see his father. He wanted to curse his son into the next century, but being watched by the gards that was impossible.

School year was due in two months and the atmosphere was still joyful, nothing could spoil their mood…..until one day when the Prophet landed on the house tables.

Within seconds the Great Hall was dead silent.

''The time is nearer than we thought. As from tonight the only ones remaining in the castle will be the ones that will fight. Anyone leaving are welcome to my office, and you and your family will be placed in a safehouse. As from this moment no one leaves the castle or enters it any other way. Prepare yourselves, you know what this means.'' Dumbledore said rising the paper for everyone to see it again.

Pictures of an after fight were adorning the front page of the Prophet, with big black bold letters explaining the presence of those pictures.

**'Mass breakout of Askaban. The Dark Lord himself at the scene.'**

**A/N: Another two chapters...I think. Anywhay, this story will end soon. :( :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: If I owned the Harry Potter books...I strongly believe that Draco Malfoy would have a much bigger role in them. So...I own nothing but the story.**

**A/N: Thank you all for your reviews. I hope you like this chapter as well. Up next, a bit of planning and the battle starts. A few surprises on the battlefield, but hey that's the way I see the end of this story. I'm working on a few stories, but I don't know yet which one I'll post. I just hope you'll like it. Please R&R. Thanks again. :D :P:) **

**Love always conquers****.**

Chapter 14.

'For the second time in two years, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, aka Dark Lord, aka Lord Voldemort, has made an appearance. First time it was about two years ago in the ministry's atrium, battling professor and headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Albus Braian Wolfric Percival Dumbledore and yesterday at Askaban Prison conducting the escape of known Death Eaters. The structure itself was almost completely destroyed afterwards. Minister Rufus Scrimgeour refuses to relate to the public any of the measures that will be taken to hunt and catch the escapees. Another blow to the wizarding world came the when the Dementors that were protecting said prison abandoned their posts and joined the Dark Lord. The Ministry has…'

''Oh, for Merlin's sake, this is insane. When Dumbledore told them that the Dementors would leave and join that bastard no one believed him. Now we're in a lot more danger than ever.'' Harry said, tossing the paper in the flames of the fireplace.

''Potter, calm down. We're fully trained, we have numbers, we will be able to hold our own. Yes, the Dementors would be a bit of a problem, but Hermione is already working on that.'' Draco said.

''A bit? A bit? Do you even know how many Dementors are there? And what do you mean Hermione is working on it?''

''You'll see.'' Draco answered.

Harry narrowed his eyes at the smirking boy, but said nothing more. They were there to think, and that was all. The Room of Requirement was once more set for their personal use. The only people present were Neville, Luna, Harry, Draco, Parvati, Blaise and Hannah.

Each pair was concentrating on a different idea. Neville and Hannah were trying to put together some of the ones who didn't want to fight, for them to be of help in the Hospital Wing, Blaise and Parvati were in charge of the flying team, and Luna, Harry and Draco were waiting for Hermione so they could start planning the ground combat.

Moments later Hermione came practically skipping trough the door with several pieces of parchment in her hands, almost singing 'I found them' over and over again.

''What exactly did you find?'' Harry asked.

Grinning, Hermione gave Draco a kiss and sat in his lap. ''Do you remember our conversation about the Horcruxes? We never finisher our research, nor did we talk to Dumbledore. Well, I did. And guess what…''

''You were right?'' Draco said amused.

''Yup. I spent all night yesterday in Dumbledore's office, trying to figure them out. And we did. He showed me some memories and we were able to find them. We don't know exactly how many there are, but we have a good guess that there are seven. So…there was the diary, there is the Gaunt family ring, Hufflepuf cup, a locket that belonged to Slytherin, Ravenklaw's diadem, I have a guess that his snake is one of them, but the seventh is the one that gives me a headache, I just can't figure out what it could be, I have a theory, but…''

''I think I know what it is.'' Harry said.

The room went instantly silent.

''After Sirius died, I started researching. I just couldn't understand this connection that I have with Voldemort.''

Hermione closed her eyes and breathed heavily. This was exactly what she had thought about.

''I think that he did want to make seven. Up until the night he killed my parents he must have had about five or six, he made the seventh involuntary. Hell, I think he doesn't even know about the seventh.''

''Where exactly are you going with this? You say you know what the seventh Horcrux is. Well then?'' Parvati said.

''The seventh Horcrux is…me!'' Harry sighed.

Every eye in the room was on him. They showed horror, surprise, concern, fear..

Hermione sighed again. ''We now know what they are and were they are…and we have the means to destroy them.''

''What about this one?'' Harry asked pointing to his head.

''Actually, I figured that out too. You see, when Voldemort created that one he hit you with the killing curse…another killing curse would destroy it.'' Hermione whispered.

''What? NO! What if it doesn't work? You could kill HARRY! I won't allow it.'' Luna screamed. Harry pulled her in his arms and started petting her hair.

''Is that the only way?'' Harry asked.

''It's the only reasonable way. The killing curse is the only one we can use, any other idea is excluded.''

''What are the other options?'' Draco asked.

''First we have the Basilisk fang. It destroyed the diary. And there's the Sword of Gryffindor. It destroyed the Gaunt ring. If there is any other way, we don't know it.'' Hermione answered.

The next days were dedicated to finding and destroying the Horcruxes. Harry wasn't allowed to go with them, in fear that Voldemort could penetrate his mind and see their plans. Hermione Draco and Dumbledore had managed to find them all, Snape had managed, somehow to get the cup from Lerstrange's vault, and now the only ones remaining were the snake, that Voldemort kept at his side at all times …and Harry.

It was a difficult decision for Harry to take. He had talked it with Luna, of course she was totally against the 'procedure', but they both came to the conclusion that with the Horcrux still living in Harry, it would be impossible to kill him. Without any Horcrux available, Voldemort would be as human and vulnerable as anyone. So, it was a Sunday evening that Harry stepped in the headmaster's office. Dumbledore, Snape, Hermione and Draco were there waiting for him. He hadn't allowed Luna to come. It was difficult enough for her to know Harry's decision, she didn't need to know when it would happen, and she didn't need to see him die, if that was the outcome.

Harry sighed and pulled a crying Hermione in his arms.

''Don't worry Harry, it will work. I'm sure it will. I know it will. It has to…''

''Hermione, don't worry. Whatever happens I've accepted it. Either I die or live. If I die…well, Merlin knows how much I'll miss you. You've helped me always. You've given me everything I needed from friend and a sister. And if I die, do me a favor and kill the bastard.''

Hermione nodded, still clinging to his shirt. Draco had to forcefully pull her away from him.

''Take care of her mate.'' Harry said, extending his hand for Draco to shake.

''No…I won't. You said she's your sister…you have to take care of her. So do good and come back.'' Draco smiled and patted his back.

''I'll try.'' Harry nodded and looked at Dumbledore.

''No need to say Good bye Harry. I trust Miss Granger's judgment. You will come back.''

Harry positioned himself in front of Snape and nodded. Snape closed his eyes and breathed deeply. He couldn't look Harry in the eye and know that he was about to kill him. It was as if throwing the curse at Lilly. 'Lilly' he thought, 'I'm sorry.' In one sharp move he pointed his wand and shouted ''AVADA KEDAVRA!''

As if in slow motion, they all watched the curse hitting Harry just above his right brow. The moment the curse hit his target, a piercing scream filled every corner of the office.

Harry slowly opened his eyes. He wasn't in the headmaster's office anymore, but in the Gryffindor common room, laying on the couch in front of the fireplace. He stood up slowly and looked around. He was alone. Thinking that it may not have worked, Harry sighed and started pacing in front of the fireplace. But if the curse didn't work…that meant…

''Hi there pup.''

Harry froze in his pacing and closed his eyes. He was afraid to turn around, but he knew he had to. If that voice was from who he thought it was…that meant…

Harry opened his eyes and slowly turned around.

Leaning on the wall that lead to the dormitories, was none other than Sirius Black with a wide grin on his face.

''I'm dead, aren't I?'' Harry asked.

''Well…I'm just peachy, thanks for asking. Glad to see you too.'' Sirius said sarcastically.

''Sirius.'' Harry sighed and embraced his godfather. ''It is good to see you.''

''Don't worry pup, I was just teasing.''

''So…am I dead?''

''King of. But you have a choice.''

''What do you mean?'' Harry asked puzzled.

''Well, you could stay here…or you could go back and finish that son of a bitch.''

''So Hermione's idea worked?'' Harry asked enthusiastically.

''Well, she isn't the smartest witch since Rowena for nothing. You know, I always thought you two will end up together, I can see the love you share, but it isn't the love you need to have a relationship. You two have a bond, but it isn't the bond that you share with Luna, or the one she shares with Draco. He turned out ok didn't he?''

''Yeah, he's ok. We have Hermione to thank for that too. She's just brilliant, she saved me so many times, she helped me save you, she was always there. And I knoe for sure she will always be there.'' Harry smiled.

''We're proud of you pup. James and Lilly too. Today you've made the toughest decision of all. You decided to sacrifice yourself for the light. You went in that room, and you knew what you had to do. There's one more step to pass, and you'll be free. Free to do whatever you want.'' Sirius said.

''It sounds good…but somehow strange at the same time. As long as I can remember learning about magic, I've been fighting Voldemort. It's going to be weird, but good at the same time. Not thinking of when he'll attack next, or if I'll be alive next year would be very nice.''

''You decide what to do pup. But remember, there's a certain witch waiting for you.'' Sirius said and started climbing the stairs towards the boys dormitories. ''Take care of her and Hermione. They love you. We love you, but it's not your time yet.''

''What do I do now?'' Harry asked.

''I believe the exit is that way.'' Sirius pointed towards the portrait hole. ''Be careful pup. And good luck.''

Harry nodded and opened the portrait. The light was blinding, but he breathed deeply and stepped outside.

Draco and Hermione leaped immediately and caught Harry before he hit the floor. Hermione did her best to control her emotions, but failed miserably. Tears were cascading down her cheeks. With one sharp move of her wrist, her Elder wand was in her hand and she concentrated all her power in the spell. ''Enervare'' she whispered.

Nothing.

''Enervare.'' she said again.

Nothing. She started panicking.

''Enervare…Enervare…ENERVARE!'' She shouted.

When the final spell hit his heart, Harry's body started glowing brightly and he jerked up as if electrocuted. His eyes opened at once and he drew a sharp, deep breath.

''Hi there Mione.'' He said huskily.

Hermione started sobbing harder and pulled him in her arms. ''I thought I lost you. I thought I'd never see you again. You're my only family Harry, I can't loose you.''

''I'm here sis.'' Harry said hugging her back. ''I'm not going anywhere. I promise.''


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: If I owned the Harry Potter books...I strongly believe that Draco Malfoy would have a much bigger role in them. So...I own nothing but the story.**

**A/N: Thank you all for your reviews. I hope you like this chapter as well. Up next, a bit of planning and the battle starts. A few surprises on the battlefield, but hey that's the way I see the end of this story. I'm working on a few stories, but I don't know yet which one I'll post. I just hope you'll like it. Please R&R. Thanks again. :D :P:)**

**A/N2: ****I wanted to write the last two chapters as the battle and maybe an Epilogue, but I honestly forgot about the Horcruxes. About Snape-I don't know why but I want him as a good guy, especially if the story is Draco/Hermione, and keeping in mind that he hates Voldemort for killing Lilly.**

** There will be stories with Dumbledore bashing, whatever anyone tells me, he is a manipulative old man. He could have said a lot of things to Hermione and Ron if he didn't want Voldemort to know of their plans trough Harry's mind, or even a few select Order members that could help Harry, but NO, he told Snape. Snape who is supposed to hate Harry. And, honestly, who the hell sends a sixteen year old kid to go hunting dark objects, because don't forget, the idea was for Harry to go alone. This is one of the concepts I don't get about the books. Another one is Ron Weasley. Why the hell do you have a TRIO when one of them is a complete idiot? Moral support? Anyway…it's J.K.R's work, I'm not a critic, but that's what I think. One thing I absolutely hate about the book is Harry/Ginny pairing. I mean…come on…she looks like his MOTHER! It's sick. I would have loved a Harry/Hermione pairing…but hey…yet again…not my work. Thank you all for taking your time with reading my babbling AN.**

**Love always conquers****.**

Chapter 15.

Harry staid in the Hospital Wing that night but Madam Pomfrey had to release him the other day. He was perfectly healthy. Luna had thrown a fit about Harry not telling her what he did, but she was soon consoled with kisses.

As days passed, Hogwarts started becoming something that resembled a military base. After all the families had been quietly lead to safe houses, and aurors and Order members started pouring trough Dumbledore's office. After sealing the castle, the only way to enter or leave Hogwarts was by portkey from the headmaster's office. Amelia Bones, head of the DMLE, had been contacted and she gladly sent about one hundred aurors, with herself amongst them, all the members of the dueling club had decided to stay, so there were about two hundred students and parents. All in all, they had numbers and means to take down the Death Eaters, leaving Harry to deal with Voldemort. Two things that concerned them all were first, the Dementors, and second, at Lupin's sugestion, werewolfs.

Hermione had started working with Flitwick in creating some sort of shield that would be able to keep the dark beasts out of Hogwarts grounds. They managed at some point, but using a Bogart instead of a real Dementor meant a lot of risks. Every single person in the castle was able to cast Patronus, but when you're battling Death Eaters it's a bit difficult to maintain focus, and the specific charm needed a lot of focus.

They managed to gather the best broom flyers, and formed a battle scheme, Draco and Harry trained them as best as they could. Draco wanted to be on the ground with Hermione, so Blaise was their captain.

Amelia Bones had been impressed by Hermione's battle ideas, and offered her trainer status amongst the Aurors for the next year. Hermione though didn't accept immediately, she was more interested in the Department of Mysteries, and of course surviving the battle. Madam Bones had also provided every 'fighter' with uniforms. Uniforms containing black short sleeved shirts and comfortable black pants, wand holsters that were charmed so that summoning charms wouldn't work on them, and black comfortable trainers.

Hermione had started showing the Aurors their combat moves, so they kept training. She knew though that once in battle, instincts would take over and every plan forgotten, so she was working them double time. The Aurors for their part weren't too happy that they would be trained by a seventeen years old girl at first, but when Hermione started 'working her magic' no one complained. She would have made a brilliant Auror and they all knew it.

Day after day their nerves were put at the test. The actual year ending was only a few days away, and Voldemort had still to make an appearance.

Lately, Snape would be seen, almost glued to Draco and Hermione. They were his best, and he wouldn't allow anything to happen to them. He had started arguing with Hermione for tiring herself too much with practice, but thought again about interfering one day when she sent a blasting curse his way. Draco and Harry on the other hand knew Hermione's temper and never intervened.

It was on the last day of term at dinner that the wards announced Dumbledore of trespassers. He stood and spoke.

''Ladies and gentlemen, students and parents, friends and loved ones, this is our hour. The wards have brought to my attention that we have company. Be brave out there, defend your loved ones. Riding the world of Tom Riddle and his followers means giving ourselves a life without fear, a life without darkness, a life without concerns of the looming dark…in other words we give ourselves life itself. Be confident and we will win. Good luck.''

Everyone silently stood and headed for their positions. Hermione had provided everyone with the same coins that she had made for the DA in fifth year, so, reaching the Astronomy tower, the 'air brigade', how she called them, were able to inform the ground what they saw. Pulling out her burning coin, Hermione paled considerably.

''We have a bit of a problem.''

''What do they see miss Granger?'' Snape asked.

''They have giants.''

''How many?'' Dumbledore asked.

''Two.''

''We need at least five people for each of them. I'll go gather two teams.'' Lupin said.

Hermione nodded and turned to the crowd. ''Listen up everybody…'' she said, after casting a sonorous charm on herself. ''The moment we open these doors the battle starts. Everyone needs to keep a clear head out there. Your concern out there is just one…STAY ALIVE! Take down as many as you can. They won't expect us to react the way we will. They expect us to defend only…so go on offensive as much as you can.'' She threw a glance towards Amelia, and the older woman nodded. ''If you need to cast a killing curse…do so. But it should be a last resort. I know you can do damage without it, but I trust you all. I know you won't use it unless you need to. Let's go out there, finish that bastard and his followers and have our lives back. Let's get out there and show them what we're made of. Let's go out there and show them who they're dealing with. Let's go out there and win our freedom back.''

Most of the women had tears in their eyes. That girl had given them the strength they needed to stay and fight. Her words got stuck in their minds. She proved that you don't need to be an Auror or a warrior to stay and fight. That girl stood for everything they were fighting for. Freedom, trust, love, life and everything they were fighting for.

Hermione lifted the charm and turned to face the doors. Dumbledore waved his wand and the doors opened. Hermione drew a calming breath, pulled both her wands and stepped outside.

As a first line of attack stood only Snape, Draco, Hermione, Dumbledore, Harry, Luna and McGonagall. They quickly formed a circle around Hermione, protecting her, allowing her to lift the shield charm. ( Why Hermione? Think of the Elder wand she holds and the power it holds-at least three times the normal wand holds.)

Hermione closed her eyes and concentrated. She started waving the Elder wand in a complex pattern and muttered under her breath. Everyone could feel the power emanating from her, not only her wand, but her body as well. The sun was still up, but you could still see the bright blue dome that started forming around the castle, forming a borderline between the Forbidden Forest and the grounds.

After the shield was in place, Hermione started concentrating all her power in the Elder wand. She could again feel the tingling sensation of her body, like she did when she first touched the wand, she could feel the pleasant warmth flowing trough her body, she could almost hear the wand speaking to her.

Hermione, Draco and Harry were holding hands when they saw Voldemort making his way out of the forest. Behind him, the Death Eaters were marching towards the castle, wands in hand. Draco stiffened and growled when he saw his father right behind the bastard, in the front line. Hermione could recognize some of the Death Eaters as the parents of the Slytherins that were right behind her. She could see a few of them winking towards her, but she couldn't understand why, until Draco leaned in and whispered in her ear.

''The ones that winked are with us.''

She quickly pulled her coin and started chanting the names and taping the coin with her wand for each name of the Death Eaters that were not to be harmed. Hermione could clearly hear some of the Slytherins sighing with relief at the sight of their fathers names on their coin.

''Well, well, what do we have here? Defending that pathetic excuse of a school are we?'' Voldemort hissed.

''You've made a mistake by coming here Tom.'' Dumbledore said.

''Did I old man? I've come to take the castle and I will. If I have to kill everyone here, then so be it. And you young Potter? I see you are willing to sacrifice yet again your friends.''

Hermione could feel Harry stiffening by her side and she gave his hand a squeeze.

''You're going down today Riddle. If you're so sure of yourself, why not duel me? You and me alone. You choose to bring your minions to fight your fight. We choose to defend what we love from you.'' Harry said.

''Love…What do you know about love? No one here loves you…they only stay behind you because they think you are their savior. I'm going to enjoy torturing each and every one of them when I'm trough with you.'' Voldemort laughed. ''Or you could join me, spare your friends and rule with me.''

Hermione's blood was boiling. The bastard was taunting Harry in the hope that he would do something stupid. She gave Harry's hand another light squeeze and smirked at his next words.

''Afraid are we Riddle? Are you offering me to join you because you know I'll do a better job at finishing you than you'd do with killing me? Don't have much confidence that your plan will work, do you? Well, let me tell you something Tom, the day I'll be joining you would be the day hell freezes over and Merlin himself comes back to life.''

''You insolent brat…'' Voldemort hissed, ''…your stupid decisions will kill you and your friends. You stand nowhere near our power. I'm going to enjoy this greatly.'' Voldemort raised his wand, sending red sparks in the air.

All hell broke loose.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: If I owned the Harry Potter books...I strongly believe that Draco Malfoy would have a much bigger role in them. So...I own nothing but the story.**

**A/N:****I'm sorry if this chapter isn't quite what you were waiting for, but seeing as the story is in Hermione's POV, I thought it was the best way to describe the battle. If anybody has any suggestions, I'd love to hear them…and if I like them, maybe I'll even change the chapter. Thank you all for your reviews, I love reading them and they are encouraging. Thank you all. Please R&R**.

**Love always conquers**

Chapter 16.

The moment the sparks left Voldemort's wand, the Hogwarts 'army' roared as one echoing voice 'STUPEFY!', sending red streaks of light trough the sky, towards the enemy.

Taken by surprise, almost half of the Death Eaters fell to the ground. Working their way amongst them as quickly as possible, the other Death Eaters were casting 'Enervare' right and left, reviving their comrades.

Voldemort's eyes went wide, the moment he commanded the Dementors to attack, seeing as Hermione's shield was keeping them at the forest's outline.

The battle started without delay. Curses started flying all around them. Harry and Luna detached themselves from the circle that was protecting Hermione and started making their way towards Voldemort and Naggini. Without Naggini's death they had no chance in defeating the feared Dark Lord.

Draco was in charge with a powerful protecting shield around the group while Hermione was forced to hold on to the protection field designed for the Dementors. Snape and Hermione being the only ones with second wands, and Hermione being able to do wandless magic, she gave her Hawthorn wand to Dumbledore. Both headmaster and potions professor were standing in front of her, casting curses and spells, keeping the Death Eaters as far from Hermione as possible.

Soon enough, the shouts and screams filled the battle field, Death Eaters were falling while the Hogwarts protectors were barely injured.

Seeing Hermione as the biggest threat, Voldemort started firing killing curses towards her. Unable to protect themselves against a killing curse, Snape, Dumbledore and Draco had to clear the way, Draco taking Hermione down with him, causing her to loose concentration and loose the shield.

Voldemort's laughter echoed trough the screams colder and more disturbing than ever.

Hermione's rage was filling her body faster than ever. Collecting herself from the blood stained grass, she started seeking Harry trough the crowd. Hermione would have loved to take Voldemort for herself, but it was Harry's destiny. Seeing as she hadn't yet accomplished her goal-take down as many as I can-Hermione took Draco's hand and started running towards Harry and Luna who were trying to kill Naggini.

Slashing and severing curses, blasting and disarming spells were shooting out of her wand like bullets from a machinegun, cursing every Death Eater in her path, meaning about twenty five, Hermione reached her target, just in time to see the snake open it's mouth to bite Luna.

Knowing that Naggini was a magical snake, also a soul keeper, and also knowing that it wouldn't be affected by the usual severing curses, Hermione did the only thing her Gryffindor side would have done for a friend. She stepped in front of Luna and took the bite in her leg. She knew her action was foolish, but she also knew that if Luna were to be injured or killed, Harry's soul would fill with hate and anger, making the love spell useless. Wanting to strike again, the snake retreated for a moment, opened it's mouth and shot trough the air towards the fallen Hermione. Appearing out of nowhere, severing the snake in half in mid-strike, Neville stood protectively in front of her, holding the Sword of Gryffindor with both hands.

Hermione smiled weakly at her protector and struggled to her feet. Her leg was burning but she didn't care. She didn't know exactly how much time she had before the venom spread trough her entire body, but Hermione knew she had to stay and fight. Ignoring Draco and Harry's pleads for her to go inside the castle, Hermione turned to Harry, in her teacher mode, and yelled at him.

''The bloody snake is dead Potter…do what you have to do. I'm not important at the moment. I told you to keep a clear head, didn't I? GO!''

Seeing the point in her words, Harry started running towards the Dark leader.

Hermione pulled her coin and started muttering, taping her wand to it. The words 'GATHER THEM ALL. CIRCLE AROUND THEM' appeared on it. Hermione knew it would be difficult to fight and read the message at the same time, but it seemed that every fighter had their coins in their hands, awaiting orders. With the aid of Patronuses and different charms and spells, both Dementors and remaining Death Eaters were gathered together in a circle, clearing the grounds, leaving only Harry and Voldemort to face each other.

Seeing no other option of holding them together, Hermione concentrated and lifted her Elder wand. A magnificent fiery unicorn sprung from the tip and started forming a flaming circle around the prisoners. It was incredibly tiring, but it was worth the power drain. Now Harry had a clear way to finish the bastard.

The Dementors, seeing no way out if their prison, and so many souls to feed from, they started attacking the Death Eaters. Although happy to rid themselves of the burden, Hermione couldn't allow them to be killed…at least not all of them. Concentrating on her unicorn, she commanded him to form a line between the two parties.

Still holding her wand up, Hermione's attention was drawn towards the duel between Harry and Voldemort. Hermione smiled at how Harry was expertly avoiding Voldemotr's curses, she had trained him herself, and it seemed she had done a damn good job of it. Harry had to disarm the bastard first and then cast the spell. Her attention was drawn back to the circle though, when a very familiar voice started shouting.

''GRANGER, what the hell are you doing, let us out of here. We're on your side.''

Sure as hell, in the middle of the Death Eaters, wearing the traditional black robes were Ronald and Ginerva Weasley.

Both Molly and Arthur, standing besides Hermione, gasped in horror. They knew their children had made mistakes, but becoming Death Eaters was too much. Hermione threw a glance towards Molly, and although her eyes were pouring tears on her cheeks, the woman shook her head. ''No my dear…they are not my children anymore.''

''Mum, I'm your only daughter…how can you say that?'' Ginny said trough gritted teeth. If she wanted to sound pleading, she wasn't even near the necessary tone of voice.

Molly threw a sorrow look at her youngest children then turned around, burying her head in her husband's shoulder. Fred and George had looks on their faces that Hermione had never seen before. They truly seemed to consider if not killing their siblings was a good choice.

Ignoring the two redheads, and lifting the fiery wall higher, to hide their faces from the distraught Molly, Hermione looked at the duelers once again.

The duel continued for about ten minutes, when Harry was thrown backwards. Hermione had fought the urge to intervene, but seeing Harry on the ground and with his wand a few feet away made her blood boil. Yes, Harry was the one who had to hit the bastard with the love spell, but nobody told her she couldn't…damage the Dark Lord…a bit.

Fighting the dizziness and the pain from her leg, Hermione wandlessly started throwing stinging and stunning spells as fast as she could, allowing Harry to regain his breath and balance. Hermione wanted to laugh, she was throwing the spells so quick that Voldemort didn't have time to even lift his wand. Avoiding spell after spell, gracefully in his opinion, Voldemort seemed to be dancing. Some people amongst the watchers were chuckling, while others were down right laughing loudly. Enraged, the Dark Lord took a stinging hex in his leg but was able to send a slashing curse at Hermione. Unable to avoid it, the curse hit Hermione right above Naggini's bite, causing her to howl in pain.

By the time Voldemort started laughing, Harry was already on his feet, wand pointed at the enemy's chest.

With one swift move of Harry's wand, Voldemort was disarmed. His snake eyes widened in horror at Harry's smirk.

''You hurt my family for the last time Tom. If you had left me alone, I wouldn't have bothered you. You choose my destiny once…now I make my own.'' Lifting his wand, Harry shouted, **'Demori Usque Victoris'**, sending a golden jet of light, hitting Voldemort in the chest.

The last thing Hermione acknowledged before blacking out was Voldemort's scream and his disintegrating body.

Hermione felt stiff and unable to move more than an inch without groaning in pain. She opened her eyes and met the dimly lit room. 'The Hospital Wing' she thought. Her throat felt dry and she started looking for water. As if on cue, a blond mop of hair shot from the bed beside her going directly for her nightstand. Draco held her head while she drank the offered water. Sighing Hermione lowered herself on the pillows again.

''How do you feel love?'' Draco asked.

''Like I've been stepped on by a hippogrif.'' Hermione smiled. ''How's Harry?''

''He left about an hour ago. He's ok, the spell drained a lot of his energy, but Madam Pomfrey had him up and at'em two days ago.''

''How long have I been in here?'' Hermione frowned.

''Well…''Draco started, ''…you're starting on your sixth day. Pomfrey managed to take the venom out, but the wounds wouldn't heal. So she had to let them heal on their own, the muggle way. Snape tried as well, but he couldn't recognize the curse. We know it was a slashing curse, but it seems different from any other we know. Don't worry though, you'll be healed in a week or so.'' he smiled and kissed her.

Hermione smiled. ''Where's my wand?''

''Which one?''

''The elder wand, I want to try something.''

''Ok, but don't use too much power. Madam Pomfrey would skin me alive if she sees you with a wand right now. When you were brought in here, you probably would only be capable to cast a 'Lumos', but nothing else. You drained yourself pretty much.''

Hermione nodded and took the offered wand. Lifting herself in a sitting position and pulling the sheets away, she pointed the wand at her injured thigh and closed her eyes.

She could feel her power starting to grow. Muttering under her breath and waving the wand in different patterns, she could feel the wound starting to close and heal. When she was finished, with a tired smile on her lips she fell back on the pillow.

''You're amazing, did I ever tell you that?'' Draco said, kissing her.

''You mentioned it a few times.'' Hermione answered giggling.

''Hermione?''

''Hmm?''

''Would you marry me?''

''Yes.''

**A/N:Sorry if I left you wondering what's happening next…I'm trying to work on a sequel, a new adventure for the new quartet. I don't know when I'll be posting it, but I do hope you'll read it. Thanks again every one. See ya! ****JJJ**


End file.
